<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sins of the Heart by theblondewitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789532">Sins of the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblondewitch/pseuds/theblondewitch'>theblondewitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, BDSM, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Choking, Cum Eating, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kylo, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Feelings, Finger Sucking, Force Choking (Star Wars), Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo POV, Leather, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Violent Sex, Whipping, kylo is daddy, lord have mercy on my soul, sub!Reader, y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblondewitch/pseuds/theblondewitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.  Kylo Ren is Emperor and rules with an iron fist. Your home planet, Jakku, has been invaded and as a member of the Church of the Force, you are taken captive and held prisoner aboard Ren's ship. What use could he possibly have for someone like you? Kylo Ren x Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Captive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stumble and your legs collapse beneath you as an almighty explosion knocks you to the ground. The impact forces the air from your lungs and you cough and splutter into the dirt as you try to get your breath back. Groggy and disoriented, ears still ringing, you raise your head and try to make sense of the dark shadows and shapes moving within the smoke and dust that surrounds you. The reddish glow of flames is inescapable - the whole village is on fire. </p>
<p>You are showered in a bright red glow as blasters are fired above you and instinctively cover your head with your arms. You need to move. Fast. Crawling on your stomach across the hot sand, you look around in an attempt to find some sort of shelter or safety. Bodies lie everywhere. People you knew; families, children. All gone. </p>
<p>You can hear the sound of footsteps approaching behind you, but force yourself to keep moving.<br/>
‘Here’s another one.’ Too late. The boot of a stormtrooper hits you right between the shoulder blades, forcing you down to the earth. Shit. The foot jabs your side in an attempt to roll you over and you recoil, clutching at your ribs. Looking up, you can see that three of them have surrounded you. Any chance of escape was now impossible.<br/>
‘Put her on the transporter with the rest of them. Emperor Ren wants any survivors brought directly to him.’ This is not good.</p>
<p>The stormtroopers pull you to your feet and your hands are immediately restrained in tight metal clasps.<br/>
‘Walk, scum. And don’t try anything stupid or you’ll end up like him.’ He gestures to a body a few feet from you, face covered in blood and missing an arm. Your legs are shaky and feet heavy and lead-like as you begin to walk. The pain in your side hurts with every breath. You feel dazed and confused as you are led through the village, almost as if you are in a bad dream. The blaster positioned at your back is the only thing keeping you moving. </p>
<p> In the distance, you can see a huge transporter at the edge of the village. Or where the village used to be. There’s nothing left of it now, only smoke and dust. As you approach, you see a group of other hostages being herded on board. You can just about make out a few familiar faces, including your neighbour Kyram. He notices you and gives you a look of pity. Almost as if it would be better if you were dead.<br/>
Was this all that was left of Tuanul?  A handful of survivors?</p>
<p> And come to think of it, <i> why had you survived? <i> You should be dead, lying face down in the dirt. Why was Ren taking prisoners? If the past three years of living under his tyrannical reign had taught you anything, it was that Ren <i> didn’t <i> take prisoners. He was a monster and you should have been easily eliminated. What could he possibly gain from you?

</i></i></i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>The stormtroopers lead you onto the transporter and as the door closes, you get one final look at your home. Tuanul has been obliterated. Homes are on fire, bodies litter the ground and smoke billows high into the sky, the wind spreading a blanket of ash across the sand. A scene of complete devastation. Anger seeps through you and you feel yourself start to tremble. Tears threaten to spill over and down your cheeks. Your shackled hands are so tightly clenched that your nails have drawn blood on your palms. Be strong, you tell yourself. They don’t deserve to see you cry.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>How dare Ren do this to your home and the people you love. For decades the Church of the Force had lived a simple and isolated life, existing without luxury or temptation. The people of Tuanul were a community of peace, who believed that living this way would bring us closer to the Force. But the rise of Ren’s Empire had brought a complete ban on any kind of religious activity or organisation. Especially one that believed in restoring the Jedi Order. It was hardly surprising Ren had eventually come for you. It had only been a matter of time. </p>
<p>All too soon, the transporter shudders to a halt and you recognise that you must have docked on Ren’s ship. The doors slide open.<br/>
‘This way.’ The stormtroopers guide you and the other prisoners out of the ship and down a dark corridor, so long it seems to go on forever. The sheer size of this ship leaves you dumbfounded. It feels like you walk for miles, the corridor twisting and turning as you’re led deeper into the ship.</p>
<p>Eventually you enter a large, dimly lit control room. Dozens of First Order officers work away at the enormous panels of buttons and screens that cover most of the room. A huge window and observation deck is directly in front of you. A tall, dark, hooded figure stands with their back to you, apparently observing the destruction of your home planet. There is no mistaking who he is.</p>
<p>‘Emperor Ren, the prisoners from Jakku. Members of the Church of the Force, ‘ says the stormtrooper who still has a tight hold on your arm.<br/>
The dark figure slowly turns and for the first time you see Kylo Ren with your own eyes. Masked, cloaked and towering above you, he approaches you and the line of other prisoners. He’s tall - at least six foot and dressed completely in black, even covering his hands with dark leather gloves.<br/>
‘Good’. His voice is deep, metallic and unnatural sounding thanks to his ridiculous helmet. You wonder what kind of hideous monster is beneath it.<br/>
‘You evil fucking bastard!’ someone further down the line shouts. It's Kyram. Fuck, what's he doing? <i> Shut up Kyram, you idiot. <i> Ren turns towards him and lightly raises a hand.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Suddenly, Kyram is thrown against the back wall, ten feet in the air. He’s clutching at his throat, apparently gasping for breath. Ren tightens his hand into a fist and Kyram’s face grows paler and paler. He’s choking, suffocating and his eyes dart around the room, desperate for help. You close your eyes unable to watch.<br/>
Finally, you hear a loud bang as Ren drops his arm and Kyram falls to the ground. Slumped over, he coughs and splutters as a stormtrooper drags him to his feet and out of the room.<br/>
‘I will not tolerate insolence of any kind. Let this be a warning to you all.’ </p>
<p>Ren continues to make his way down the line of prisoners.<br/>
‘I will need to interrogate them individually.’ He speaks in a monotone, no trace of emotion. Almost robotic.<br/>
He stops pacing directly in front of you. Slowly, he turns his head and you can almost feel his eyes burning right through the helmet. Your heart is pounding in your chest and you notice the sweat forming on your palms, but you stare right back at him, allowing no flicker of fear to cross your face. He’s trying to intimidate you and you refuse to give him the satisfaction.<br/>
‘Until then, keep them secure.’<br/>
‘Yes Emperor Ren, it will be done,’ confirms the stormtrooper.</p>
<p> After what feels like an age, Ren breaks his gaze and storms out of the control room. You let out a gasp as you realise you’ve been holding your breath and are now desperate for air. The stormtrooper pulls at your arm once more and marches you from the room. The dark corridors you are led along are maze-like, everywhere looks the same and even if you were to escape, you doubt you’d be able to find your way out. Eventually, you reach a holding cell and are shoved inside. The restraints around your hands are finally removed and you rub the sore, red marks that have been left on your wrists.<br/>
‘Enjoy, scum.’ The stormtrooper says as he throws a small bowl of water at your feet and leaves. You are alone.</p>
<p>You sit on the cold, hard bench you are expected to sleep on and try to process all that has happened in such a short space of time. Tears flow freely down your cheeks now as you think of all that has been lost. Your home, your friends, your life. You think of your parents and are glad they were no longer around to see what had become of you.</p>
<p> It was just you and a handful of others, all alone on this ship. You thought back to the scene in the control room and how easily Ren had thrown Kyram across the room. He could snap you like a twig if he wanted. Let him, you thought. You didn’t care anymore, you had nothing to give him. </p>
<p>And he had taken everything from you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Interrogation Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo summons you for questioning, but things take an unexpected turn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to your cell slides open and you awake with a jolt as two stormtroopers enter. You realise at some point you must have fallen into an uneasy sleep. Eyes still wet and puffy, you’re not sure how long you cried for last night.</p><p>‘On your feet. Emperor Ren wants to ask you a few questions,’ You pull yourself up with what little energy you had and your hands are once again shackled. Your mouth is dry and stomach churning as you try to steady yourself. You had no desire to be anywhere near that creature again. </p><p>The stormtroopers take you to a dimly lit, circular room with a huge, metal contraption in the centre. You can see the foot and hand restraints attached to it and it dawns on you that this chair is meant for you. This is Ren’s interrogation room. </p><p>Sure enough, you are led to the central platform and the stormtrooper proceeds to lock your hands down by your sides and your feet to the floor. You are now helpless, unable to move or escape. <i> Whatever you do, don’t let him think that you’re scared <i> you tell yourself. Be brave. The stormtrooper leaves and the room is completely silent. You can feel your heart racing and beads of sweat forming on your forehead as you wait in the dark. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>From the shadows, a hooded figure emerges. Ren. He moves silently towards you, like a predator stalking his prey.<br/>
‘So. You are a member of The Church of the Force. A prohibited organisation. You are a traitor to my Empire.’ You remain silent.<br/>
‘You people are nothing but pathetic Jedi worshippers. You aren’t even force sensitive, yet you believe you understand it. The Jedi are no more. There will be no balance to the force. You are nothing.’</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The anger is bubbling up inside you as you think of your home and the devastation left behind. Before you can stop yourself, you spit at his feet.<br/>
A leather clad hand is suddenly at your neck. You struggle against Ren’s grip, feeling the full force of his enormous grasp that could easily crush your windpipe.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>‘Manners, peasant. I am your Emperor and you will treat me with respect.’<br/>
‘You’re not my Emperor, you’re nothing but a monster! All those innocent people, you slaughtered them like cattle,’ you shout, no longer caring what he does to you.<br/>
‘Innocent? They weren’t innocent. They were treacherous scum, like you.’ The hand around your neck relaxes and Ren steps away. ‘You will conform to my Empire, or you will die. The Church is no more. You will bow down and recognise me as your Emperor.’<br/>
‘Never’ you whisper, trying to hide the tremble in your voice.<br/>
‘That wasn’t a request. Tell me, have you ever felt the effects of the Force?’ he muses. ‘You worship it, but I bet you’ve never even experienced all it can do. Let me show you.’</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Before you can protest, Ren is in your head. You gasp. Pieces of your life flash before your eyes and he can see everything - your childhood in Tuanul, growing up lonely and isolated, never allowed to leave the village. Your parents, devout members of the Church, but you never feel like you belong. Getting older and a longing deep inside you for more, something more. You wanted to escape, you wanted adventure, to see the galaxy. To leave Tuanul for good and make your own way. To find someone, to be held, touched. All your deepest memories and thoughts and Ren had access to it all. There was nothing you could hide from him as you stood there, completely powerless.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>‘So lonely for so long. Never satisfied with your life. Always believing you were destined for more.’ You were trying your best to close your mind off to him, to shut these thoughts out. But it was no use; you were an open book. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>‘And a virgin too. Never touched by a man. Never wanted or desired. Never kissed.’ Your cheeks grow warm and you stare at the floor. Fuck, this was humiliating. You had never felt so helpless as you stood there, unable to move whilst Ren exerted his power over you. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The sensation of Ren in your head was changing, moving. You could feel him slipping out of your mind and the images of your life were disappearing. The force still had a hold on you, but this was...different. The feeling was almost enjoyable, as if your senses were heightened and each one was being stimulated simultaneously. To your horror, you feel a warmth spreading in between your thighs. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Oh god <i> no. <i> You knew Ren could sense what you were feeling and were trying your hardest to put a stop to it. You close your eyes tightly, trying to shut out Ren and any thoughts that were playing through your mind. Fuck. It was no use, you could feel the arousal growing within you.<br/>
‘Stop!’ you shout out. ‘Whatever, you’re doing, stop it!’<br/>
Ren let out a low laugh. ‘Don’t resist it. You can’t resist it. This is the power of the Force and the dark side. I can have control over you, in any way I want.’</i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Before you can even comprehend what is happening, Ren has advanced closer to you and a gloved hand slips in between your legs. The pressure sends a ripple of pleasure through your body. You bite your lip, desperately trying to maintain composure. Your body betrays you and a small moan escapes your mouth.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>‘Well, well. Maybe you aren’t so innocent after all,’ says Ren and you can almost hear the smirk beneath the helmet. His hand continues to rub you through your clothes. He bends his head so that his masked face is so close to you now, you can feel his breath on your cheek.<br/>
‘You like that don’t you, you worthless Jakku slut.’ Pushed up against you, you can feel his hard length against your thigh.<br/>
‘Do you want me to stop? Or should I carry on?’ he taunts. Ren was toying with you, but the thought of his hand being withdrawn was unbearable and you submit.<br/>
‘Please’ you whimper.<br/>
‘Please what slut?’ he whispers into your ear.<br/>
‘Please Emperor, touch me.’<br/>
‘Good girl.’ Ren runs a hand over your forehead and grabs a fistful of hair, sharply pulling your head back. The other hand slips beneath your waistband and you feel the warm leather of his glove on your bare skin.<br/>
‘Mmmm so wet for me already. Such an eager little virgin. I bet no one has ever touched you like this’. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He was right of course, you had never experienced this kind of pleasure before. His hand begins to move faster over your clit, your hips bucking in response and the hand wrapped in your hair pulls tighter. He runs his fingers slowly up and down the length of your aching cunt, teasing you. You groan, desperate for more and Ren chuckles. Without warning, he suddenly plunges two long fingers deep inside you, stretching your sex out.<br/>
‘You are so tight.’ Ren lets out a guttural moan and starts to move his gloved fingers in and out of your now dripping pussy. ‘You’ve never had anyone satisfy you like this, have you?’ You shake your head, unable to form a coherent sentence.<br/>
‘Good. So pure, so untouched. And all mine to do as I please.’</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The fire between your legs is growing. You can feel the heat, rising and rising within you. Hands and feet still firmly strapped down, you are powerless to stop it. His fingers inside you, he bends his thumb so that it draws circles around your swollen clit. The sensation becomes almost too much to bear and you bite your lip to stop yourself crying out. You can’t take it anymore.<br/>
‘I’m...I’m...I think I’m going to…’<br/>
‘Are you going to cum for me, you dirty little whore? The speed of Ren’s fingers increases, his movements more rough and urgent. The hand in your hair moves down and around your throat, squeezing tightly.<br/>
‘That’s right, cum for me. Cum all over my fingers like the filthy peasant you are.’ His words are enough to tip you over the edge. You explode as the wave of heat ripples through every part of your body. The walls of your cunt clamp down on Ren’s fingers and your legs shudder. Ren places a firm hand over your mouth that prevents you from shouting out. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
      <i></i>
        <i>‘ Shhhhh. Good girl.’ Ren withdraws his hand from your panties and brings two fingers to your lips. ‘Taste yourself. Clean up the mess you’ve made.’ Obediently, you take them in your mouth and suck on the warm leather. You taste your salty, warm juices, mingled with the earthy, woody scent of Ren’s hand. It’s intoxicating.<br/>
Ren abruptly steps away and you can feel your body longing for his touch. Without it, you feel a sudden emptiness. He is studying you, apparently appraising his work. You realise how ridiculous you must look; strapped wantonly to the chair, hair a sweaty mess across your forehead and face still flushed from your climax.<br/>
‘Perhaps I will have a use for you after all. Tomorrow you will be brought to my quarters and we will rectify the situation.’<br/>
Rectify the situation? What on earth did that mean? You nod. It didn’t really seem like you had a choice.</i>
      </i>
    
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Ren’s hand reaches towards you and slowly caresses your cheek. You close your eyes and take in his musky and inviting scent. Then he is gone. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The stormtrooper returns and unshackles you from the chair. As he takes you back to the holding cell, you feel embarrassed and ashamed. Uncomfortable thoughts enter your head. Had they heard what Ren had done to you? Was this something he did with everyone he held captive? You wanted to hate him, to leave this ship and never see him again, but the image of his strong hands around your neck flashes through your mind and your stomach does a backflip. You were already in way over your head and weren’t sure you’d be able to back out.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you've enjoyed the first couple of chapters...Will be updating soon. More smutty goodness to come wink wink.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Sleepless Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's late and you lie on your back, staring at the ceiling of your cell, very much awake. You try to make sense of the past few hours.What happened in the interrogation room had been unexpected to say the least and there were still so many unanswered questions. Why had Ren brought you here? What did he really want from you? </p>
<p> You knew what Kylo Ren was. A murderous dictator, responsible for the destruction of countless innocent lives. An evil, twisted monster who had destroyed Jakku and was now holding you hostage.</p>
<p> And yet here you were, unable to deny the conflicted feelings and doubt that were growing within you. Kept awake by the memory of his strong, muscular arms pinning you down. Disgusted with yourself, you close your eyes, desperately trying to shake the  guilty thoughts. He had made you crack. Just not in the way you had anticipated. </p>
<p>You thought about tomorrow and what he had planned for you in his private quarters. Shit.<br/>An unwelcome but familiar tingle between your legs causes you to let out a sigh of frustration. There was no denying that Ren had made you feel things you had never felt before. It was like he had awakened something within you, a desperate hunger that needed to be satisfied. You craved and longed for his touch.</p>
<p>Giving in to your urges, you slowly snake one hand beneath your shirt and cup your left breast, squeezing gently. Your fingers delicately pinch your nipple and it hardens in response to the stimulation. Your other hand slides down across your taunt belly and into your panties, feeling the wetness that is already present there. </p>
<p>You begin to move your fingers over your clit in a slow, circular motion and your mind wanders to Ren. The thought of him taking you in his strong arms, the smell of his leather clad hands as he runs them over your body. His tight grip around your delicate neck. The heavy breathing from beneath his mask. </p>
<p>You slip a finger inside your wet folds, wishing it was him stretching you out and filling you up. Your mouth falls open and you let out a small moan of pleasure.</p>
<p>You remember the feeling of his long, hard cock pushed against your leg, straining under his trousers. The way he moaned into your ear as he wrapped his hands in your hair. He must have been enjoying it just as much as you were. </p>
<p>You start to fuck yourself with your fingers, moving them faster and faster, wishing it was Ren’s rigid length pumping in and out of you. You imagine what it would be like, what he would feel like buried deep inside your virgin pussy. </p>
<p>Covering your mouth with your hand, you stifle your moans as you feel your climax approaching. You picture him taking you, there in the holding cell against the wall. Bending you over, his hands on your ass as he relentlessly fucks you. Powerless against his strength as he uses your body for his pleasure. His hot load filling you up as he explodes inside you. </p>
<p>‘Fuck!’ You can’t help yourself and shout out as you ride the wave of your orgasm. The wetness spreads between your legs and your whole body shakes. The pleasure washes over you, right down to your fingertips and toes.</p>
<p> You collapse, breathing heavily in a state of sheer ecstasy. As you lie there panting and trying to catch your breath, the unpleasant feeling of shame washes over you. The whole situation baffled you. You hated -  no loathed Kylo Ren. He had destroyed your life. </p>
<p>And yet...you could not deny the way he had made you feel in the interrogation room. It was as if an itch had finally been scratched and now you were hungry for more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter I know. Next one will be longer, promise :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rectifying the Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are taken to Kylo Ren's private quarters where you learn exactly what he has planned for you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning you can barely eat the pathetic amount of food that is pushed into your cell. The feeling of anticipation was growing in the pit of your stomach. You hardly slept last night; not because you were scared or lonely. You were nervous and though you would never admit it, maybe even a little<i> excited <i> to see Ren again. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Was he looking forward to your meeting? <i> Don’t be ridiculous, <i> you tell yourself. Ren wasn’t capable of having feelings. </i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Impatiently you wait, the adrenaline surging through you. Finally, you are summoned. You stand and make a last attempt to flatten your wild hair and straighten your clothes out. God knows what you must look like. A filthy little nobody from the desert probably.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i> A stormtrooper escorts you back through the winding corridors of Ren’s ship, eventually leading to a dead end. At the end of the corridor is a huge, steel door, heavily guarded by more stormtroopers. This must be the entrance to his quarters. The guard pushes a button on the control pad and the door slides open.<br/>
‘Go in and wait,’ he instructs. ‘And don’t bother trying to escape, there’s a stormtrooper at every door.’ Escape was the last thing on your mind.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>You take a cautious few steps into Ren’s quarters. They are not what you expected.  The vast room you have walked into is completely white, from the floor to the high arched ceiling. Light, airy and spacious. Almost the complete opposite of his dark and dingy interrogation room. The room is sparsely decorated - a table, a couple of chairs. You notice his lightsaber mounted on the far wall and beneath it a plinth on which his helmet was resting. His helmet? But wait, that means...</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>A noise behind you grabs your attention. Kylo stands at the opposite end of the room, next to an enormous, throne-like chair. You gasp. For the first time, you see him without his helmet and are stunned. Dark, wavy hair frames a face of perfect, porcelain skin, littered with freckles. His brow is thick, slightly furrowed and sits above a pair of almond shaped, hazel eyes, almost the colour of burnt amber. Kylo’s nose is long, strong and masculine. Below that his full lips sit, pouting. You had expected a monster. He was the complete opposite. He was...beautiful. The butterflies in your stomach are doing overtime as you gawk awkwardly at him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>‘You...you’ve taken your helmet off,’ you stammer, pointing out the obvious.<br/>
‘Yes. I thought it would be more...appropriate for what I have planned.’ His voice was so much softer without the mask.<br/>
‘Which is what exactly? I still have no idea what I’m doing here!’<br/>
‘Don’t you? I thought I made it clear yesterday exactly what I was going to do with you.’ Ren has taken a few steps closer to you. You gulp.<br/>
‘And what if I refuse to play along with your games?’ He’s inches from you now, staring down with his dark eyes focused on your face.<br/>
A smile flickers across his perfect lips. ‘Well I don’t think there’s any chance of that happening. From what went on in your holding cell last night, I’d say you rather enjoyed yourself.’<br/>
<i> Fuuuuck. <i> So he’d heard you. Fantastic. You can feel the warmth spread to your cheeks, but try to maintain eye contact.</i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>‘I told you that you could be of some use to me, but first we need to rectify your situation.’<br/>
‘My situation?’ he’s lost you again.<br/>
‘Yes. We can’t have you a virgin forever, now can we?’ he raises a hand to lightly caress your check. Looking deep into your eyes, Ren whispers<br/>
‘I’m going to fuck you now. Follow me.’</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He walks across the room and through another door. You follow, unable to deny the feeling of arousal burning in between your thighs. The room you now find yourself in is unmistakably Ren’s bed chamber. Similar to the first room it is white and open, but with one big difference. An enormous bed takes up most of the space.<br/>
‘Undress and sit,’ he instructs, gesturing towards the bed.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Kylo keeps his eyes fixed on you as you slowly begin to undress. You suddenly feel self conscious. What would he think of you? You see his gaze wander as he takes in your entire body. Finally, you slip your panties off and stand before him, completely naked. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Ren gives a small smile and whispers ‘Perfect. Now sit.’ You obey and perch at the end of the bed.<br/>
‘Lie back.’ You do as you're told and relax backwards so that your head touches the soft mattress, but your feet are still hanging off the edge of the bed.<br/>
‘Spread your legs,’ he instructs. Heart pounding, you move your feet apart.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>You feel the warm touch of Ren’s hands running up your thighs, sending shivers through your body. You glance to the foot of the bed and  realise he has crouched right in between your legs.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>‘Your smell is intoxicating,’ he murmurs softly.<br/>
His fingers graze your lower belly and then lightly brush your clit, teasing you.<br/>
‘Please, touch me!’ you blurt out. You can’t help yourself.<br/>
Ren laughs. ‘So eager. Don’t worry, you’ll get exactly what you need.’ He runs two fingers back and forth across your warm cunt, which clenches in response to his touch. You were desperate, you needed his fingers inside you again.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>You buck your hips, urgently trying to create more friction. A hand on your stomach holds you still. ‘Patience. Tell me what you want.’<br/>
‘Fuck me, fuck me with your fingers.’ You let out a moan.<br/>
‘Look at the hold I have on you already. My dirty little Jakku whore, willing to do whatever I ask of you.’<br/>
He was right of course, in this moment, you would do anything for him.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Your patience is rewarded and Kylo slips two fingers in between your lips and into your aching pussy. Your hands grip the bed sheets as his fingers curl inside of you and begin moving in and out.<br/>
‘So wet for me again.’ He drives his fingers deeper into your cunt and you have to stop yourself from screaming out. Ren’s other hand moves from your belly down towards your swollen clit and his thumb begins drawing circles around it.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>You can feel your breath hitching and heart rate increasing as he stimulates you with both hands. Each touch sends shockwaves through your whole body. You feel the familiar sensation of pleasure rising and knew you were nearly at the peak. Your pussy begins to tighten around his fingers.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Suddenly, his hands are withdrawn. You lie there, confused and frustrated. Ren is standing at the end of the bed, looking down at you.<br/>
‘No. You’re not allowed to cum on my fingers tonight. Only my cock.’ Shit.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i> You wanted him, your pussy ached for him. Kylo removes his jacket. His broad shoulders are covered with a splattering of freckles like his face. Your eyes are drawn down his toned torso to a trail of dark hair from his midriff to the waistband of his trousers.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He unbuttons them and pulls out his huge erection, running a hand along its length. You suddenly felt nervous again, would he ever fit inside you?<br/>
‘Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle...for now,’ as if he read your mind. Maybe he had. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Leaning over you, Ren pushes you back further onto the bed. Grabbing both your wrists, he pins them above your head with his hands. His tongue is suddenly in your mouth, urgent and hot, lips pressed against yours. You breathe in his earthy, woody smell and lift your hips off the bed, desperate for some sort of friction. One hand snakes down your neck and settles on your breast. Kylo rolls your nipple between his fingers, before pinching hard. You moan against his mouth.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>His lips break away from yours as he runs the tip of his tongue from your collarbone, up the side of your neck to your ear. He gives it a light nick with his teeth and whispers<br/>
‘Would you like me to fuck you now?’<br/>
‘Yes, do it!’ you just about manage in between moans.<br/>
‘Say please.’<br/>
‘Please, please Kylo! I need you.’<br/>
‘Say please, Master.’<br/>
‘Fuck! Please Master, please fuck me I’m begging you!’<br/>
‘Good girl.’</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Kylo shifts his hips and you can feel the tip of his length pressing at your entrance. Slowly, he pushes himself inside you. You feel a sharp, stinging sensation as you are stretched out by his thick shaft and realise you are no longer a virgin. The feeling is slightly uncomfortable, but then Ren begins to move and the pleasure washes over you.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>You cry out as Kylo begins to fuck you hard. One hand moves to your hair and pulls sharply on it, yanking your head back. He is relentless - forcefully pumping in and out of your tight cunt. You feel your body pulsing around him in ecstasy and drag your hands across his broad back, lightly scratching him.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Ren moans. ‘Fuck! Ahhh you feel so fucking good.’ His lips are back on yours, tongues battling with a new urgency. You are both breathing heavily, your sweat and scents mingling together on the bed. You were grinding your hips to meet his thrusts, legs quaking as he continues to ram his cock inside you.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>‘You’re nothing but a nasty, little whore. You’re mine to do with as I please.’ You weren’t sure how much longer you could last. The pressure between your legs was building and you cry out again, writhing on the bed beneath him.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>‘Please don’t stop, I’m going to, I’m going to…’<br/>
‘Cum, bitch.’<br/>
The pleasure burns through you with a white hot heat. Your legs shake and your whole body convulses as your pussy clamps down on Kylo’s throbbing member. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>You can feel it tightening around him and know he must be getting close. Ren’s breathing is rugged, his thrusts more feral and rapid.<br/>
‘You want me to cum? You want me to fill you up?’<br/>
‘Yes Master, please give it to me.’<br/>
‘FUCK’ With a deep groan, Kylo rides out his own climax and you feel the warm spurt of his seed inside your pussy. He collapses on top of you, completely spent and then - for the first time, he whispers your name.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Holy shit. Kylo rolls onto his back next to you, breathing heavily and stares at the ceiling. You can feel his cum leaking out of you between your thighs and onto the bed. Lightly running a finger over your entrance, you realise it's mingled with blood. Your blood. Crap. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>You sit up, panicking. <i> How embarrassing, <i> you think to yourself. Kylo grabs your arm and as if he knows exactly what you’re thinking says ‘Wait. There’s no need to be embarrassed. It’s completely normal the first time.’<br/>
You blush, still ashamed at the mess you’ve made on his bed.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>‘Come with me. Let’s get you cleaned up.’ Kylo stands, takes your hand and leads you into the adjacent bathroom.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Arrangement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You make a deal with the Devil</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bathroom that Kylo leads you into is huge and like the rest of his quarters, completely white and spotless. A vast, porcelain bath sunken into the floor is in the centre of the room. You can't help but notice that it easily had space for more than one person. Still holding onto your hand, Kylo leads you straight past the bath and to an enormous shower head fixed at the back of the room, surrounded by glass. He stands you underneath it and turns it on. </p><p>Water spurts from the shower and over your head, instantly drenching you. It feels incredible on your parched skin and you realise this is the first proper wash you’ve had in days. You run a hand through your long hair, enjoying the soothing sensation of the water cascading down your body. </p><p>Kylo is leaning against one of the glass panels, watching you with a look of intrigue. You can’t help but feel self conscious. He is still completely naked, body glowing slightly with the shine of sweat. His raven hair is tousled and falling into his eyes and his once pale skin is now flushed light pink. Wow. Looking at him now, it was hard to imagine all the things he had done. How could someone so beautiful be capable of such evil?</p><p>Kylo steps forward to join you under the stream of water. You notice he is holding a sponge. Raising his free hand, he delicately runs two fingers along your collarbone and down your arm. His touch instantly gives you goosebumps. He is staring at you with an intensity that should make you want to run and hide. But you’re not afraid. You reach out a hand to touch his chest, but he grabs it.</p><p>‘No. I say when you’re allowed to touch me.’ Was he always such a control freak?</p><p>Slowly, he lifts the sponge and begins to wash your body. He starts at your shoulders and neck, now littered with small bruises left by his teeth. The way Kylo touches you is gentle and cautious, as if you could break at any moment. A complete contrast to his behaviour in the bedroom. His hands move further down, lathering the soap into bubbles as he rubs the sponge over your breasts. Your nipples instantly harden at the attention.</p><p>Kylo continues to run his hand south and across your belly, causing a flutter between your legs. He drops down, crouching in front of you so that the top of his head is level with your lower abdomen. Placing a firm hand on your hip, he looks up at you with his intense, dark eyes and whispers ‘Spread your legs.’</p><p>You do as you’re told and shuffle your feet apart. Kylo brings the sponge in between your thighs and runs it gently across the length of your pussy. The warm water is bliss as it soothes your swollen cunt, still recovering from the forceful way he fucked you. He continues to gently clean you, the blood washing away with the water. You close your eyes as he massages you with the sponge.</p><p> All too soon, his hand is withdrawn.<br/>
‘ All clean.’ He abruptly stands, turning the shower off. You are left awkwardly watching as Kylo dries himself off and throws on a pair of pants. </p><p>He notices you gawking at him, shivering and dripping wet.<br/>
‘Here. Put this on,’ he says, handing you his smock. It’s miles too big and covers you to your mid-thigh. As you pull it over your head, you breathe in deeply, noticing how much it smells like him. Kylo walks towards the doorway.<br/>
‘Come. I’m not quite finished with you yet.’ Surely he wasn’t up for round two already? </p><p> You follow him from the bathroom, expecting him to be lounging on the bed, but he’s not there. You walk back through into the first room you entered and find him sitting at the table, his brow furrowed in deep thought.</p><p>‘Sit.’ Kylo gestures to the empty chair opposite. ‘We need to discuss our arrangement.’ Arrangement? What arrangement?<br/>
‘Um ok...but what exactly does that mean?’ you ask.<br/>
‘I told you in the interrogation room that I might have a use for you, and I do. Being Emperor requires a certain amount of restraint, of physical and mental stress. I require someone to help... relieve some of that stress. Someone to serve my needs and only my needs. It seems you are satisfactory to my requirements.’<br/>

‘So when you say needs, you mean... <i> physical <i> needs I presume?’<br/>
‘Yes. I need someone to do exactly what I ask of them, whenever I ask them to do it.’<br/>
You can't help but snigger. ‘What so you want me to be like some sort of sex slave?’ you ask jokingly.<br/>
‘Well, not a slave exactly, more like a pet…’<br/>
You cut him off. ‘Wait, you’re serious?’<br/>
‘Yes.’ He’s staring at you with those dark, intense eyes again and you know he means it. You are momentarily stunned, trying to comprehend what Kylo was suggesting. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>‘I’m assuming that I don’t really have a choice but to agree?’ you say finally, breaking the silence.<br/>
‘Of course you do. There’s always a choice. Agree to be mine and <i> only <i> mine and I give you my word that none of the other prisoners shall be harmed. If you decide against me...well, I can’t make any promises.’
  </i>
</i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He had backed you into a corner. Checkmate. The memory of Kyram being thrown against the wall was still fresh in your memory. If anything happened to the others, you wouldn’t be able to live with yourself. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>‘I know you enjoyed it too, I felt it. Submit to me. Be mine.’ He already had a hold on you and he knew it. It didn’t feel right, any of it, but this way at least the others would be safe. And the thought of him never touching you again was unbearable.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>‘Ok,’ you agree.<br/>
‘Good girl. From now on, I need complete and utter obedience from you. You will do exactly what I ask of you. Do you understand?’<br/>
‘Yes.’<br/>
‘ You will be moved to quarters next to mine.’ He slides something across the table to you. A metallic, electronic bracelet.<br/>
‘I want you to wear this at all times. When I require you, it will glow red. Come straight to my quarters and wait for me on that chair. Do not touch anything. Just sit on the chair.’<br/>
You nod obediently. ‘And you promise the others won't be harmed?’<br/>
‘I told you; you have my word.’ He stands. ‘ I have matters to attend to now. You will be shown to your quarters.’ </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Right on cue, a stormtrooper enters and you can feel your face glowing red at the scene he is observing. Kylo shirtless, hair still damp and ruffled and you, wrapped up in his smock that just about covers your ass. Thank god they all wore helmets and you couldn’t see his reaction. Kylo disappears back into his bedchamber and you follow the stormtrooper out of his quarters.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
    <i></i>
A short walk down the corridor and you reach another large door with a security panel.<br/>
‘Your wristband will unlock the door,’ the stormtrooper instructs.<br/>
You lift your arm and with a beeping noise, the door slides open. 
      
    
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Your quarters are small and simple, much smaller than Kylo’s,  but infinitely better than the holding cell. A proper bed for starters and a bathroom with its own glorious tub.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Walking around your new room, you notice a pile of clean clothes on the bed. All white silk. High quality, expensive. Were these for you? You ran the fabric between your fingers. You had never felt material so soft or luxurious. You were used to rough cottons and harsh wools. You smile to yourself as you pull on a pair of panties, but leave Kylo’s smock top on. The warm, musky scent he left on it comforted you. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Your mind was racing and you thought about how much had changed in such a short space of time. Kylo Ren was not what you had anticipated. But your own actions were even more unexpected. When you were with him, it was like something took a hold of you. A deep, feral urge that you could not stop. You needed him, desperately. He was the drug and you, the addict.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The uneasy feeling of guilt was creeping through you again.<i> This was your only option, <i> you try to convince yourself. This way everyone is safe.   
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>You let out a yawn and realise how exhausted you are. Collapsing onto the bed, still wrapped in Kylo’s smock, you fall into a deep and uninterrupted sleep for the first time since arriving on the ship.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Your First Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud beeping wakes you from your deep sleep. Disoriented and confused, you rub your eyes and try to focus on the unfamiliar surroundings. A bright red glow in the dark grabs your attention. Your wristband was flashing. Kylo wanted you. The thought sends a jolt of electricity through your body.</p>
<p>Your eyes are drawn to the control panel on the wall and you see that twelve hours have passed since you last saw him. Wow, you really must’ve been tired. Flicking the lights on, you rise from the bed and throw on a pair of silk bottoms and a slinky top from the pile that had been left for you. Your bracelet flashes and beeps again. <em>Impatient are we Kylo?</em> You smirk to yourself. He can wait a little bit longer.</p>
<p>You head into the bathroom and catch your reflection in the huge mirrored wall that covers one side of the room. You let out a gasp, shocked at the appearance of the person staring back at you. You barely recognise yourself. Your long, sun bleached hair is a mess; stuck up at random angles and knotted. Your tanned skin looks pale, more washed out than usual and dark circles are threatening to make an appearance under your eyes. The bruises left by Kylo on your neck are now tinged purple and green. Your figure has always been lithe and petite, but as you run your hands along your side, you notice how prominent your ribs and hip bones are. This man was not good for your health.</p>
<p> Picking up the comb that has been left next to the sink, you drag it through your hair and quickly splash your face with water in a bid to make yourself look even a tiny bit presentable. The bracelet flashes again. <em>That will have to do,</em> you sigh.</p>
<p>You make your way down the corridor towards Ren’s quarters and approach the two stormtroopers on guard outside the door.<br/>‘Um, hi. So er, Emperor Ren sent for me?’ you sheepishly wave the bracelet at them.<br/>‘Oh so you must be Ren’s latest play thing?’ one says, looking you up and down. Latest? So there had been <em>others?</em> ‘Go on in. And um do us a favour would you and try to keep the noise down.’ They snigger at you. </p>
<p>You blush, unable to hide the embarrassment on your face. What must they think of you? You were probably talk of the ship. You’d been here five minutes and had already succumbed completely to Ren. You were weak. But there was no turning back now. The burn of desire in the pit of your stomach was undeniable.</p>
<p>You step through the doorway. The vast white room is empty. You look around, but Kylo is nowhere to be seen. You remember his instructions. Sit on the chair, don’t touch anything. Simple. Although he hadn’t specified <em>which</em> chair, you thought.</p>
<p>You cross the room to the huge, metal, throne-like chair by the window. Standing next to it you feel dwarfed. You reach out a hand and lightly run your fingers along one of the arms. It's rock solid and freezing cold to the touch. Not the most comfortable place to sit, you muse. </p>
<p>‘Don’t even think about it.’ <br/>You spin round, the voice making you jump. Oh shit. Kylo. He’s stood at the other end of the room, leaning against the table.<br/>‘What? I was just...looking.’ You try to sound convincing. He doesn’t look amused.<br/>‘Come here and sit. Now.’<br/>You make your way over to him, feeling like a disobedient child about to receive a scolding.<br/> ‘I told you not to touch anything. Any more insubordination from you and you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?’ <br/>‘Yes, <em>Master Ren,</em>’ you reply, with deliberate emphasis. He stares back at you, allowing no trace of emotion to show on his face.</p>
<p>‘I shall be gone a few days. There is a matter that requires my full attention and I need to leave the ship. I trust you’ll be fine here by yourself.’<br/>‘Yes, I guess so,’ you reply, unable to hide the disappointment in your voice. He’d woken you up just to tell you that? <br/>‘Whilst I am gone, you are not permitted to enter my quarters. Someone will be keeping an eye on you, so don’t try anything stupid either.’</p>
<p> What did he think you were going to do? Try and free all the prisoners? Start a mass riot on board the ship?<br/>‘Yes actually, that’s exactly what I think.’ Well fuck. He could read your mind.<br/>‘Don’t you trust me?’ you ask, pouting slightly.<br/>‘I’m Emperor. I don’t trust anyone.’</p>
<p>In all fairness, Kylo Ren didn’t <em>know</em> you. You were a random girl from the Jakku desert that had somehow wound up in Emperor Ren’s private quarters wearing silk underwear. The whole situation was laughable.</p>
<p>‘Upon my return, I shall summon you.’<br/>‘Ok, I’ll make sure I free up my schedule,’ you jest. Kylo’s serious expression doesn’t waver and he continues to glare at you. Maybe now wasn’t the time for jokes. You stand, taking that as your cue to leave.<br/>‘Where do you think you’re going?’ he asks.<br/>‘Oh, well I thought we were done here.’<br/>‘Oh no. We’re not <em>done</em> here. Sit. It’s time for your first lesson.’<br/>You gulp and lower yourself slowly back onto the chair.</p>
<p>Kylo is playing with something in his hand, running it through his fingers. Thin strips of what looks like leather. He slowly walks behind you. You can feel the warmth of his body inches from you. Touching your head lightly, he runs his hands through your hair, pulling it off your face and into a ponytail, securing it with a piece of the leather.</p>
<p>‘If you are to be of any use to me, you need to know how to pleasure me. I’m going to teach you.’ His hand is still firmly gripping your ponytail and he tugs it slightly.<br/>‘Get on your knees and face me’ he instructs.</p>
<p>You turn and drop to the floor, the concrete cold and hard against your shins.<br/>‘Hands behind your back’. You obey and he ties them tightly.<br/>‘Good girl.’ Looking down at you, Kylo caresses your face with a gloved hand. Then without warning, gives your cheek a sharp slap. The sting of his leather glove shocks you and makes your eyes water as you feel the warm burn spreading across your face.</p>
<p>His hand moves and he rubs a thumb along your bottom lip. You can’t help yourself and push your tongue out to slowly lick his thumb.<br/>‘Mmmm,’ Kylo moans in appreciation. ‘Let’s see what that mouth can do,’ he says and plunges two fingers past your lips. You moan and suck hard on them, enjoying the delicious taste of the leather mingled with the scent of his skin.<br/>‘You naughty girl,’ Kylo murmurs as you continue to roll your tongue over his glove.</p>
<p>His other hand snakes into your hair until he has hold of it with a firm grasp. He pulls at it, tugging your head back sharply and withdrawing his fingers, leaving your mouth open and empty. </p>
<p>Kylo steps back to unbuckle his trousers, freeing his enormous erection. You’d forgotten how big he was. <br/>‘Look at what you’ve done to me, you naughty little whore. Do you want this?’ he asks, stroking the length of his cock.<br/>‘Yes,’ you breathe, unable to hide the desperation in your voice.<br/>‘Yes what whore?’<br/>‘Yes, please Master Ren.’<br/>‘And where do you want it slut? Tell me’<br/>‘In my mouth! Please, give it to me!’<br/>‘Beg for it.’<br/>‘Please Kylo! Please let me pleasure you with my mouth!’ </p>
<p>‘So desperate for me.’ Kylo shoves himself into your mouth and you instantly gag at the sheer size of it. He still has hold of your hair and forces his cock deeper and deeper into your throat. You moan, tasting the salty pre cum already pooling in your mouth. You want more.<br/>‘That's it, take it like a good little slut.’</p>
<p>Kylo begins to fuck your mouth, forcefully pumping his cock in and out, making you choke. Saliva is dripping down your chin as you suck hard and circle your tongue over his tip. Hand in your hair, he guides your mouth up and down the length of him, moving you to meet his thrusts.</p>
<p>‘Mmmm yes, don’t stop,’ Kylo groans, his breathing becoming more and more laboured. You tighten your lips around his cock as he pushes his length further down your throat. You gag, but he holds your head in place, forcing you to take all of him.</p>
<p>Your jaw is already aching, but you continue to work your mouth and tongue over him, eager to please. Kylo’s hips gyrate into your face as his movements become more urgent. You can feel your own arousal growing, the wetness seeping through your silk trousers.   </p>
<p>‘Do you want to taste my cum?’ he asks, pulling his cock from your mouth.<br/>‘Yes, Master,’ you say, trying to catch your breath. Drool dribbles onto the floor.<br/>‘Beg for it,’ Kylo says as he furiously strokes himself. ‘Tell me how much you want it.’<br/>‘Please Master, please let me taste your cum!’ You look up at him and as you make eye contact, it seems to become too much for him.<br/>‘Shit, open your mouth!’</p>
<p>His cum spurts from the end of his cock and onto your tongue. Kylo moans loudly, stroking his dick as he rides out his orgasm and fills your mouth. <br/>‘Swallow.’ His seed is hot, salty, delicious. ‘Good girl.’ His chest is heaving and you can see the beads of sweat that have formed on his brow. </p>
<p>You stay on your knees, awaiting further instructions. Kylo strokes your cheek gently and then unties your hands.<br/>‘Stand up.’ As you do, his eyes wander to the wet patch on the crotch of your trousers. A smirk flickers across his face. ‘Oh dear, look at the mess you've made. I think we need to do something about that.’ <br/>Your clit was throbbing and desperate for attention and his words only made it worse.</p>
<p>‘‘Go to my bedchamber and wait on the bed. I will join you shortly. You have pleased me and for that you shall be rewarded.’</p>
<p>Whatever your reward was, you had a feeling you were going to enjoy it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo Ren rewards you for your hard work.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You head into Kylo’s bedchamber and the sight of his vast bed makes you blush as you remember the last time you were here. The numerous soft pillows and black satin sheets look inviting and you couldn’t wait to feel them on your naked skin once more. But there was something different. Something about the bed was not how you remembered it. </p><p>You gasp as you notice the two metal chains  that are now fixed to the back wall above the bed. At the end of each are leather cuffs, restraints that would fit perfectly around your wrists. The thought causes a nervous jolt in your stomach. </p><p>You follow Kylo’s instructions and lie on your back in the centre of the bed, waiting. You nibble at your lip, unable to keep the feeling of anxiety at bay. You could feel your heart racing beneath your sternum and your palms were growing sweaty with a nervous anticipation.</p><p>Kylo walks slowly into the room and lifts his shirt over his head, exposing his naked chest and torso. <em> God he’s beautiful. </em> You wanted him. No, <em>needed </em> him.<br/>
‘Now my pet, it’s time for your reward,’ he says, coming to a stop at the foot of the bed. ‘Arms up,’ he instructs.<br/>
You tentatively raise both hands above your head. Kylo crawls above you, leaning over your body and hovering above you, almost close enough to touch. He grabs your wrists and secure them tightly in the leather cuffs, rendering you helpless.<br/>
‘Mmmm, my perfect little slut,’ he says in appreciation of his handy work. You were desperate to be touched, your clit throbbing in need of attention. </p><p>Kylo leans down and lightly kisses you. His mouth moves from your lips, to your jawline and neck, nicking you as he works his way down your body. He reaches your belly and runs a long tongue from your pantyline up to your navel. You cry out.</p><p>‘Ahhh, Kylo, please!’ You needed to be touched. You couldn’t take much more of his teasing.<br/>
You know he can feel your arousal as he smiles up at you, a wicked look in his eyes. With one quick movement your silk panties are ripped from your body. The cold air on your naked pussy feels wonderful and your hips jerk uncontrollably.<br/>
Kylo chuckles. ‘Patience, pet,' he says as his firm hands hold you down. 'I promise this will be worth your wait.’</p><p>He is at your feet and lifts one leg into the air, his grip tight on your calf. Keeping his eyes locked on you, he bends forward and slowly inserts your toe into his mouth, sucking hard and running his tongue around it. It tickles.</p><p> Positioning himself between your legs, Kylo runs his tongue slowly over your foot and up the inside of your leg, towards your crotch.<br/>
‘I wonder if you taste as good as you smell,’ Kylo whispers into your thighs, gently kissing them.</p><p>His flat wet tongue draws a line across your folds. You squeal, the sensation sending shockwaves throughout your body.<br/>
‘Mmmm, delicious.’ Kylo buries his face between your legs, dragging his tongue over the length of you. You moan, finally receiving the attention you’ve been yearning for.<br/>
He circles your clit and wraps his lips around it, sucking hard.<br/>
‘Fuck Kylo!’ Your eyes roll back into your head, in a state of sheer ecstasy. Kylo’s mouth hums on your mound, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through your cunt.<br/>
‘Look at me, whore,’ Kylo instructs and you watch him greedily lap at your pussy, his chin wet with your juices. </p><p>His tongue teases your entrance and then plunges inside you. Your hands still restrained, you thrust your hips into his face, craving more friction. Kylo fucks you with his tongue, rolling it in and around your folds and back up to your clit. He continues to pleasure you with his mouth, keeping his eyes fixed on you at all times.</p><p> Two thick fingers slide deep into your pussy and curl inside you, massaging your walls . The sensation of his tongue and fingers working together is too much to take and you can feel yourself growing near. Kylo can feel it too.  </p><p> ‘Do you want to cum you nasty little bitch?’<br/>
‘Yes Master, please. Please let me cum!’<br/>
‘Who is the only person who makes you cum?’<br/>
‘You Master, only you!’ your pussy was throbbing, desperate for the release you could feel building and building inside of you.<br/>
‘Your pussy is mine, do you hear me? All mine. It belongs to me. Now cum for your Master.’<br/>
‘Holy shit, Kylo!’ you scream. You cum hard, your juices squirting out of your pussy and soaking the bed.<br/>
‘That’s it, that's my good girl.’ Kylo’s fingers are still forcefully pumping in and out of you. ‘You cum when I say.’<br/>
You writhe on the bed, unable to control the movements of your own body as you become completely undone. </p><p>Kylo leans over you and presses his mouth to yours once more, forcing you to taste the sweet, salty juices that are left on his lips. He unbuckles your hands, leaving kisses on your wrists. He then rolls over, collapsing on the bed next to you.</p><p>You lie there, completely spent. Exhausted, yet satisfied as you get your breath back. Your whole body is basking in the afterglow of your orgasm and the feeling of contentment and fulfilment flows through you.</p><p>And yet it doesn’t stop the uncomfortable thought that nags away at you. You replay the stormtrooper’s words to you earlier that day. <em> Ren’s latest play thing. </em> How long would it be before he got bored of you as well? And then what? Would it be back to the holding cell? Or... worse? </p><p>The thought makes you feel uneasy and you shift uncomfortably on the bed. Kylo notices the change in your body language.<br/>
‘Something wrong?’ he looks at you with a confused expression, like you are a puzzle he is trying to solve.<br/>
‘Can I ask you something?’<br/>
Kylo raises an eyebrow. Apparently he wasn’t used to people asking him questions. ‘What do you want to know?’<br/>
‘Earlier when I arrived, one of your Stormtroopers said something. That there had been others, before me. That you’ve done…this... before.’<br/>
‘Yes, there have been other women that I have had a similar relationship with.’<br/>
‘So what happened? Did you just decide one day that you’d had enough? Disposed of them like a piece of trash and moved onto the next one?’ you were trying desperately to keep your emotions under control.<br/>
‘Don’t be ridiculous, you have no idea what you’re talking about.’<br/>
‘Is that what you’re going to do with me?’ your voice cracks.</p><p>Kylo sits up on the bed. ‘No,’ he says quietly. ‘The truth is, they tried to change me. They believed they saw good in me, light in me. They wanted to save me. They couldn’t handle what I really am. Who I really am.  And so they left.’ You can hear the sadness seeping through in his voice.</p><p>He turns slightly so he is looking directly into your eyes. ‘Understand this. I cannot and will not be changed. There is no light in me. This is who I am. Emperor. If you can’t accept that, then this will go no further.’ His dark eyes are burning into yours with an intensity that you cannot bear and you look away. </p><p>You sit there in silence, stunned and trying to process this information. You felt almost <em>sorry</em> for Kylo Ren. I mean sure, you knew what he was capable of. He was dangerous, violent, aggressive, a dictator. But in this moment he seemed sad and... vulnerable.  Eventually you manage to muster a nod. </p><p>‘Good. I will say no more on this. So don’t ask me again.’ His face softens. ‘Now, come here.’ A large hand grabs your hip and pulls you into his warm body. He runs two fingers delicately down your side, from your shoulder to your ass, tickling you lightly.<br/>
‘Sleep now pet. You have done well today and you must be tired.’ He strokes your hair softly and you can feel the tiredness wash over you. You can hear the rhythmic pounding of his heart as you lay your head on his chest and close your eyes, succumbing to the inevitable pull of sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. An Unwelcome Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have a run in with someone unexpected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re not sure how long you've slept for, but as you wake and stretch your arms and legs out wide in the bed, you feel refreshed and rested. </p>
<p>Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you roll over, expecting to see Kylo. You realise the bed is empty. Kylo had gone. And wouldn’t be back for a few days. The knot in the pit of your stomach was now one of loneliness. You pull the sheets around yourself and inhale deeply. They still held his sweet, musky scent. </p>
<p>As you lie there, you wonder about what to do now. Kylo had preoccupied the majority of your days since arriving here and suddenly you found yourself with a lot of free time on your hands. </p>
<p>You curl up into a ball beneath the covers, wishing you could just hibernate there and wait for his return. But you remember his words. <em>Whilst I am gone, you are not permitted to enter my quarters. </em> You knew that staying here was out of the question. You were surprised he had even allowed you to spend the night. Sighing, you rise from the bed, knowing it's time for you to leave. </p>
<p>As you hastily throw your clothes back on, you notice a small piece of paper on Kylo's pillow. You unfold it and see it is a handwritten note. <br/><em>Be Good. </em><br/>A smile spreads across your face, which instantly makes you feel guilty. You wish he didn't have such an effect on you. You slip the note into your pocket.</p>
<p>Making your way out of Kylo's bedroom, you are about to leave when light from a doorway across the room catches your attention. Funny, you hadn’t noticed another room there before, but you suppose it must have always been there. </p>
<p>You freeze for a moment, deliberating what to do next. You knew the sensible thing would be to leave. But...you were already here. And what difference would it make? Kylo would never find out. Your curiosity gets the better of you and you head through the doorway. </p>
<p>The room is small and unlike the rest of Ren's quarters; dark and dingy. From floor to ceiling, the walls are covered in various weapons; blasters, staffs, blades. Enough to supply a small army. In the very centre of the room is a large plinth, on which sits an artefact that makes you gasp.</p>
<p>The helmet of Darth Vader. The metal was warped and twisted, but there was no mistaking what it was. </p>
<p>You had heard the rumours of course; everyone had. That Kylo Ren had salvaged it from the wreck of the Death Star the night he had betrayed Luke Skywalker and left the Jedi Order.</p>
<p>And now seeing it with your own eyes, you knew it to be true. Kylo Ren did have possession of his Grandfather’s helmet. </p>
<p>You wondered why, after all this time, he was still keeping it here. Displayed in this almost shrine-like room. He had already succeeded where Vader had failed. He was Emperor. He had won. What use did he have for it now?</p>
<p>You felt uneasy. This was a mistake. You were not meant to see this. You back out of the room, turning to leave, but instead smack straight into a tall figure who is blocking your exit.</p>
<p>You blink in confusion, trying to register who this stranger is.<br/>‘Ah, I was hoping we’d bump into each other. Maybe not quite so literally…’ </p>
<p>Standing before you is a thin, wiry man dressed head to toe in black. His skin is porcelain, much paler than your own and his flame red hair is slicked back. He's looking down his nose at you with an expression of complete distaste. You knew instantly who he must be. </p>
<p>‘General Hux,’ he says ‘And you must be Emperor Ren’s flavour of the month?’<br/>You blush, feeling humiliated, but stay silent. The way his eyes are wandering over your body makes you feel exposed and uncomfortable and you wish your camisole wasn’t quite so see through.</p>
<p>‘Well look, I’m sure this is as awkward for you as it is for me, and believe me I take <em>zero</em> pleasure in babysitting you all day, but Emperor Ren has instructed me to keep an eye on you whilst he’s on his...business trip.’</p>
<p>‘Fine,’ you say, wanting nothing more than to get out of there as quickly as possible. You had no idea Hux would be this arrogant and irritating.<br/>‘I’ll be reporting back to him, ensuring you behave yourself and don’t do anything <em>naughty</em> whilst he's away.’ His lip curls into a wry smile that puts you on edge.<br/>‘I’ll be good as gold,' you say innocently, playing along with the facade. </p>
<p>‘Wonderful. Well, why don’t you scurry back to your room and we’ll both agree to keep out of each other's way until Emperor Ren returns.’<br/>‘Perfect.’ You couldn’t stand the condescending way he was talking to you, like you were nothing more that a piece of dirt on the bottom of his shoe. How did Kylo put up with him?</p>
<p>‘Oh and just a little bit of advice, I really wouldn’t go into his Armoury again if I were you. I’m sure he’ll be most upset to learn that you’ve been sneaking around his private quarters.’</p>
<p>Crap.  Kylo had been gone five minutes and you had already landed yourself in trouble. You should have left when you had the chance. </p>
<p>'Why are you still standing here? Don't you think you've outstayed your welcome long enough?' He made you feel like an insolent child.</p>
<p> You force a polite smile and make a swift exit past the stormtroopers, almost running down the corridor back to your quarters. As the door finally slides shut behind you, you breathe a sigh of relief, glad to be alone once more.</p>
<p>You reflect on your run in with Hux. Kylo had meant it when he said that someone would be watching you. Shame he had failed to mention exactly who that someone would be. </p>
<p>The whole encounter had left you with a horrible feeling in your stomach. You didn’t trust him and he <em>definitely</em> didn’t trust you. But there was something else, something you couldn’t quite put your finger on. The way he’d looked at you...it didn’t sit well with you. It wasn’t right.</p>
<p>One thing was for certain, you’d definitely be trying your hardest to avoid him from now on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>short chapter I know and no smut 😱 don't worry, Kylo returns next chapter...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Crime and Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo Returns. Has Hux told him what you've been up to in his absence?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days were dragging. With little to do but wait for Kylo, you had become fixated with staring at your bracelet, wishing it would illuminate and signal his return. </p>
<p>Lonely and bored of staring at the same four walls of your room, you decide to take a walk and explore the vast ship that has become your new home. You wander the long corridors and to your surprise, no one bothers you. It seems you are able to roam the ship as you please. <em>Perks of sleeping with the Emperor,</em> you think to yourself. </p>
<p>As you walk, you wonder about all the people living and working here; Stormtroopers, Officers, Engineers. You’d never really thought about the Emperor having staff, but a ship this size must take a lot to maintain. Had they chosen to be here, as supporters of Kylo’s new Empire? Or were they forced? Captured like yourself?</p>
<p>You knew first hand how persuasive Kylo could be. And though you would never admit it, there was something about him...He was mysterious, dynamic, complex. He was able to draw people in and yield power over them with such ease. You didn’t think anyone would be able to resist.</p>
<p>Momentarily distracted by your thoughts, you are about to turn a corner when you hear the unmistakable droning tones of General Hux ahead. Fuck. You freeze. The footsteps are getting nearer, headed in your direction. </p>
<p>You <em>really</em> didn’t want another encounter with him. There was only so much of him you could take. Panicking, you look around, trying to find some sort of escape. There is a closed door to your left, with an entry button on the wall beside it. You hit it, deciding that whatever is in there would be better than having to deal with Hux again. The door slides open and you slip through it</p>
<p>You have entered what appears to be a large and bustling kitchen. Droids, people and creatures from species you had never seen before are all hard at work preparing various dishes and vats of food. Your belly gurgles as the delicious aromas hit your nose. </p>
<p>A woman old enough to be your grandmother approaches you.<br/>'Are you lost, my dear?' She's tiny, much shorter than even your petite frame and her silver hair is piled on top of her head in an intricate knot. But by far her most intriguing feature is her skin; every visible inch covered with dark tribal markings. </p>
<p>'Oh um I just took a wrong turn I think.' Her eyes wander over your bracelet and her brow furrows slightly.<br/>‘Ren hasn’t done anything to upset you, has he?’ she says, as if she knows exactly what the bracelet signifies. Her eyes are full of concern.<br/>‘Oh no not at all!’ You wondered why that would be her first assumption. ‘To be honest, I was trying to avoid bumping into General Hux.’<br/>‘Oh well, that I understand completely!’ she laughs, visibly relaxing. ‘If you ever need to make a quick escape, don’t worry, you’re welcome here. I’m Eressa by the way, Eressa Jakar.’</p>
<p>You give your own name in response. <br/>‘Beautiful. Here, have some apricot cake. It’s fresh out the oven.’ She hands you a plate. The cake is still warm, moist and moreish. You take a second piece. <br/>‘Mmmm,’ you say in appreciation, popping it into your mouth whole.<br/>‘Like it? I can have some sent to your quarters. You could do with a bit of feeding up.’<br/>‘Thank you,’ you smile. Have you made a...friend?</p>
<p>Your conversation is interrupted as, at long last, your bracelet flashes. <br/><em>Finally. Kylo.</em><br/> Eressa is staring at the bracelet again, with a disapproving look. <br/>‘Sorry, I really have to go, it was nice meeting you!’ <br/>‘I hope to see you again soon, young lady.’ Eressa gives you a wide smile, enhancing the lines on her wrinkled face.  </p>
<p>You make your way back to Kylo’s quarters as quickly as your feet will carry you. But as you approach the entrance, you start to worry. Would Hux have told him already? Would he be angry? You begin to feel sick with nerves.</p>
<p> When you enter the room, Kylo is sitting in his huge, throne-like chair, arms crossed with one foot propped up on the opposite knee. He stares at you as you cautiously approach him, his brow fixed into a deep frown. He doesn't exactly look happy to see you. </p>
<p>Any excitement you had previously felt was rapidly vanishing. You stop a few feet in front of him, unsure of what to do next.</p>
<p>‘Um...hi?’ you say, testing the waters. Kylo stays silent and continues to glare at you. Shit. <br/>‘Good trip?’ you ask, trying to get some sort of reaction from him.</p>
<p>It works. You are forced to your knees as a crushing sensation takes over your body. It feels as if you are being pushed down by an invisible hand, the weight forcing your legs to buckle and bend.</p>
<p>‘Tell me pet, why do you continue to disobey me? Is that what you want? To displease your Master?’ Kylo has risen from his chair and is walking towards you.<br/>‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ you say, acting dumb and trying to avoid eye contact.<br/>‘Oh, I think you do. Hux has filled me in on <em>exactly</em> what you’ve been up to during my absence. He found you in my Armoury, didn’t he?’<br/>You look at the floor.<br/>‘Didn’t he? Answer me now!’ You can hear the anger in his voice and it reminds you of exactly who you are dealing with.<br/>‘Yes,’ you eventually reply, still staring at your lap.  ‘Hux is an asshole by the way, I really don't see why…'<br/>‘Silence.' Kylo cuts you off. ' I don't want to hear excuses. You have disobeyed me and now I’m afraid you’re going to have to be punished.’ </p>
<p>He reaches a hand down and grabs the sides of your face roughly, forcing you to look up and make eye contact with him. His eyes burn through you with anger.<br/> ‘Get up. I want you on that table, on your front. Now.’</p>
<p>You hesitate for a moment, unsure if he’s serious.<br/>‘Don’t you dare make me ask you again.’ </p>
<p>You get to your feet and cross the room, wondering what was coming next. Kylo was mad. <em>Really</em> mad. <br/>You climb onto the table and position yourself in the middle, on your stomach. It's extremely uncomfortable against your bony frame and you try to prop yourself up on your elbows.</p>
<p>‘No. Face down.’ You follow Kylo's instructions and rest your forehead against the cold surface, wrapping your arms around either side of your face. You can no longer see Kylo, but hear him take slow steps around the table, circling you, like a predator stalking its prey.</p>
<p>The footsteps stop. The only sound is your own shallow breaths against the table top. What was Kylo up to? </p>
<p>The unnerving silence is broken by a low humming. It’s not a sound you’ve ever heard before and you are unsure of its source.<br/>‘Stay completely still,’ Kylo warns you. <br/>With his words, you feel a growing heat at your back, between your shoulder blades. You lift your head off the table a fraction, in a bid to see what is going on. A reddish glow of light is coming from behind you, accompanying the humming. </p>
<p>Wait a second... it wasn’t his <em>lightsaber</em> was it? </p>
<p>You try to turn your head to see, but a strong hand pushes it back down. The heat behind you travels from your shoulders, down your spine and to the small of your back. You gasp as you realise your flimsy silk clothes are literally melting away from your body. The source of heat is hovering just above you now, not painful, but not exactly comfortable either. One wrong move from either you or Kylo and you dread to think what would happen. The heat is getting more and more intense and you feel it start to burn your skin.</p>
<p>The humming abruptly stops. The warmth disappears.<br/>‘Ass in the air.’ You do as you're told and come on to your knees. Before you stands Kylo and sure enough, he is grasping the hilt of his lightsaber. Well <em>fuck.</em> That weapon was infamous, had killed god knows how many people and had just been inches from your bare skin. Hell, it had literally just burnt the clothes off your back.  </p>
<p>Kylo walks behind you, skimming one hand over your ass cheek. He raises and lands it with a loud thwack. The leather of his glove stings as it makes contact with your skin. You moan, but it is one of pleasure; not pain.</p>
<p>‘So you like being spanked, do you whore?’ Kylo asks.<br/>‘Yes Master!’ you cry, craving his touch.<br/>‘Would you like me to hit you again?’<br/>‘Please Master!’ he brings his hand down on your ass again, harder this time. The contact sends a ripple of pleasure to your groin. ‘Fuck, Kylo!’<br/>‘I think you’re enjoying your punishment a bit too much, pet. Maybe I need to be firmer with you.'</p>
<p>You wait with baited breath for the sensation of his hand once more. But this time, it is not his hand, but the hilt of the lightsaber that makes contact with your behind. The cold, hard metal is unexpected and stings your skin much more than the leather of his glove. You whimper.<br/>'Hurts doesn't it? Maybe this will teach you to behave in the future.' </p>
<p>Kylo raises the hilt once more and brings it down on your ass. Pain sears through your thighs and you feel tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. <br/>'You are not to disobey me again, do you understand?' <br/>'Yes Master, I promise.'</p>
<p>'Good girl.' He rubs his hand over your now red raw ass, soothing it gently. You hear him unbuckle his trousers and know what is coming next. </p>
<p>'Head down,' Kylo instructs as he climbs onto the table and positions himself behind you, then rams his cock into your already slick pussy. </p>
<p>You moan as your walls stretch to accommodate the size of him, enjoying the feeling of fullness. He grabs hold of your hips, sliding your body up and down over his enormous length. <br/>'Yes Master, fuck me!' you cry out, unable to control yourself. You had enjoyed the spanking more than you’d realised and were now wound up like a tightly coiled spring. </p>
<p>Kylo’s hands snake up your body, roughly squeezing your tits and pinching your nipples between his fingers. He wraps his hands around your neck, grasping you tightly as he relentlessly fucks you into the table. </p>
<p>'Thats it whore. Do you like being bent over and forced to take my cock?' <br/>'Yes Master!' <br/>‘How much do you like it?’ <br/>‘I love it Master, please don’t stop!’<br/>'Mmm that’s it, beg for it.’ He gives your ass a sharp slap again and then moves his up to your hair, pulling it back off your face and then yanking it tightly, using it as leverage as he continues to plow into you. </p>
<p>Two fingers find their way to your mouth and Kylo hooks them around the corner of your lips, pulling your jaw open and causing your saliva to drip down onto the table. <br/>'You nasty little slut. Always so desperate for me. Always so eager to spread your legs for my cock.'</p>
<p>Kylo is driving himself deeper and deeper into you, fucking you with a force so hard, you were surprised you had managed to stay on the table. You could feel every inch of him repeatedly pounding the walls of your cunt, his balls slapping against your ass. </p>
<p>Your clit was throbbing, crying out for attention and in need of friction. You snake a hand between your legs. <br/>'No. Hands on the table.' Kylo misses nothing.<br/>'But, Kylo please, touch me,' you whimper.<br/>'No. You don't get to cum today. Only good behaviour warrants a reward.' </p>
<p>You cry out again. You were balancing at the precipice, desperate to tip over. <br/>'Please Master! Please let me cum!' You beg.<br/>'I said no. You don't deserve it.'  His hands push your head down to the table and hold you there, forcing your face into the cold concrete.</p>
<p>So he was going to deny you. <em>This is how you want to play it Kylo? Fine. I can play dirty too.</em> You gyrate your hips, purposefully rolling them backwards and forwards, bouncing your ass against him. You clench the walls of your cunt, squeezing tightly around him, milking his cock with your body. </p>
<p>'You naughty little...FUCK!' Kylo pulls out of you, moaning loudly and you feel the splatter of his hot cum coating your lower back and ass cheeks. He strokes himself, squeezing every last drop of hot white liquid from his shaft.  </p>
<p>'That's my good girl,' Kylo says in appreciation, as he runs the head of his cock over your pussy lips coating them with his seed.  He sheaths himself back in his trousers, then grabs the singed remains of your clothes, wiping the sweat from his brow and then cleaning the mess from your back. </p>
<p>You are left naked on the table, pussy and ass throbbing and feeling somewhat unsatisfied. Kylo gets down and without saying a word, lifts you into his arms as if you are weightless. You wrap your hands around his neck and hold on, feeling the broadness of his muscular shoulders. He kisses you lightly on the forehead, his soft lips velvet against your skin and carries you into his bedchamber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo carries you over to his bed, still holding you securely against his chest. He lifts you on and as you land with a bounce, you notice how sore your backside still is.<br/>‘Turn over,’ he tells you.</p>
<p>You roll onto your stomach and rest your head on the pillow. Kylo settles down next to you, lying on his side, propped up on one elbow. His other hand reaches out and rubs across your reddened ass cheeks, massaging them gently. </p>
<p>'Does it hurt?' he asks.<br/>'Only a little,' you reply, but you were sure you’d be bruised in the morning.<br/>'Good. You need to learn that your actions will have consequences. And that I meant it when I said I need you to do exactly as I say.'<br/> He really was an <em>enormous</em> control freak. </p>
<p>‘I promise to behave from now on.' <br/>'That's my good pet,' Kylo says as he strokes the side of your face and gives you just a hint of a smile. Leaning over you, he grabs a small vial of a purple coloured liquid from his nightstand that shimmers in the light. <br/>He hands it to you. ‘Take this, put it in your bath tonight. It will help to soothe you.’<br/>‘Thanks,’ you say, genuinely touched at the thoughtful gesture.</p>
<p> ‘So,’ Kylo continues, ‘what exactly <em>were</em> you doing sneaking around my Armoury?’<br/>He wasn't going to drop it. ‘I wasn’t <em>sneaking,</em> I was actually about to leave, but I saw a light coming from the room and was...curious.’<br/>‘Ever heard the expression <em>curiosity killed the cat?</em> There are some things you are better off not knowing.’ </p>
<p>Kylo is absent mindedly running his fingers up and down your spine, lightly tickling you and making your hairs stand on end.<br/>‘I saw something...interesting. In your armoury I mean,’ you say warily, unsure of how he will respond.<br/>‘Oh?’ Kylos fingers come to an abrupt stop, his body stiffening.<br/>‘The Helmet of Darth Vader. You have it. Why?’ He withdraws his hand from you completely, his expression settling into a deep frown. Kylo repositions himself on the bed; shifting away from you slightly. The change in body language cannot be a good sign.</p>
<p>You try to read his face and for the first time, you see Kylo look almost... uncomfortable? He was usually so cool, collected and in control.  He pauses and stares at you for a moment and you can almost see the conflict in his eyes as he considers how to respond.</p>
<p>He breathes a heavy sigh. ‘If you must know, I keep it as a reminder. A reminder that you can have everything and still lose it all. My Grandfather was the most powerful man in the galaxy. Now he's nothing more than ash. And for what? <em>Love.</em> Love made him weak and vulnerable. Love was his downfall. Well, I won’t be making the same mistake. I won’t weaken myself like he did.’ </p>
<p>‘You think love makes you weak?’ you ask, intrigued. This was the most Kylo had ever opened up to you and you wanted to know more.<br/>‘I wouldn’t expect you to understand, nor do I have to explain myself to you. This conversation is over.’ He rolls onto his back, placing one hand behind his head and stares at the ceiling.<br/>‘But surely you must’ve..’ you start, desperate to delve further.<br/>‘I said ENOUGH. I told you, no more questions. Or are you really trying to piss me off?' Kylo snaps.<br/>‘No, no..I-I...just..’ you stammer, not wanting to upset him. </p>
<p> He rises from the bed, running a hand through his tousled raven locks. 'Maybe it’s time you went back to your own quarters. I have a lot to do.’<br/>‘Fine,’ you say, trying to hide the hurt in your voice. ‘Can I at least have something to cover myself? Or would you prefer it if I walked around the ship naked?’</p>
<p>Kylo lifts his arms, pulls his own shirt off and tosses it to you. God this man was infuriating. You throw it on, snatch the vial he gave you from the bed and storm out of his quarters and down the corridor. Your eyes sting as you try to hold back the tears that threaten to flow down your face.   </p>
<p>Bursting into your room, you throw yourself onto the bed and smack the pillow with your first in frustration. You had never met someone so confusing, annoying and...intriguing. There was so much more to him, more than you could have ever anticipated and the conversation had only left you wanting to explore further. Shame opening up was clearly not something he was used to; or enjoyed.</p>
<p>You hated how he made you feel. Desperately longing for him, wishing he would never leave. You had been independent your whole life and now? Reliant on <em>Kylo fucking Ren.</em>  You felt pathetic. </p>
<p>And the worst part? He <em>clearly</em> didn't feel the same way about you. You were a bit of fun. A way for him to get off. Like Hux had so eloquently put; his flavour of the month. Disposable. Replaceable. </p>
<p>You pull your bracelet off. You didn't want to feel like a possession right now. If Kylo wanted you, he’d have to wait. You realise your hand is still clutching the vial of shiny mauve liquid. Perhaps a bath was exactly what you needed. </p>
<p>You head into your bathroom, turning the taps and letting the stream of hot water plunge into the deep ceramic tub. You pour the vial out and watch as the water turns purple and full of bubbles. The scent is heavenly; vanilla, lavender, camomile. </p>
<p>You strip and gently lower yourself in, wincing slightly as the warm water scolds your reddened behind. But as you eventually sit, you can feel the bubbles soothing and caressing the marks left by the lightsaber. </p>
<p>You slide down deeper until your whole body is covered with silky bubbles and rest your head on the end of the bath. Bliss. You're not sure how long you lie there, but your fingers and toes soon resemble wrinkled prunes and your hair is damp from the steam. You sigh, letting the plug out and watching the water wash down the drain.</p>
<p> You step out and throw on a silk robe, piling your hair onto your head and wrapping it in a cashmere soft towel. That was just what you had needed. Time to relax, unwind. Time to yourself. The vial Kylo had given you has worked wonders; no pain, not even a hint of a bruise was left on your body. Maybe he did care more than he was letting on. </p>
<p>You head back into your bedroom, remembering you had removed your bracelet. You felt guilty. Maybe you should try and apologise to Kylo. He had been clear about his rules and you knew you had overstepped the mark. Again. You didn’t like the way things had been left between you.</p>
<p>You gasp as you realise you are not alone. Someone is sitting at the foot of your bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. You Are Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You deal with a visitor.</p>
<p>CHAPTER WARNING: This chapter contains a non-con scene / inappropriate / unwanted sexual contact. Please read with caution.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Hux.</em> He’s holding your bracelet, running it through his fingers and smirking.<br/>
Fuck, now what did he want? Had Kylo already told him about your argument? Was he here to get rid of you? Bet he’d enjoy that.</p>
<p>You instinctively wrap the robe around yourself a bit tighter, feeling exposed as you remember the way he’d looked at you before.<br/>
'Not interrupting anything am I?' he says, raising an eyebrow as his eyes wander over your semi naked body, still dripping wet from the bath.<br/>
'Can I help you?' you ask, wanting to get rid of him as soon as possible.<br/>
'Just thought I'd stop by...check you were still behaving.'<br/>
'I’m fine,’ you say abruptly. You didn't like the way he’d let himself into your quarters, unannounced. It wasn't...right. ‘And anyway, Emperor Ren is back now, so you don't need to waste any more of your time checking up on me.'</p>
<p>Hux stands from the bed and takes a few steps closer to you.<br/>
'Well the thing is,’ he says slowly, purposely drawing his words out. ‘Emperor Ren may trust you, but I certainly <em>don't.</em> I know you're up to something and I <em>will</em> find out what.'<br/>
What was this guy's problem? He had had it in for you from the moment you'd arrived here. </p>
<p>'Listen, I don't know what you think I'm up to but…'<br/>
He raises his hand, halting your explanation in its tracks. </p>
<p>'Quiet. I've heard it all before you stupid girl. You think you can just walk in here and whore yourself into the Emperors favour.’ You take a step back, trying to distance yourself from him. His expression has changed, the smirk gone and replaced with a look of pure hatred. </p>
<p> ‘You’re nothing; a nobody. A random girl Ren picked up from the Jakku desert. And now look at you. Sauntering around the ship as if you own the place. It really is astonishing what he'd do for a pair of pretty eyes.'<br/>
He was really starting to piss you off. What gave him the right to speak to you like that?<br/>
‘I bet you think you’re special don’t you? You’re not. You’re only here for one purpose. He’ll get bored soon and then you’ll be discarded, like all the others.’</p>
<p>You could feel the tears forming in your eyes, but desperately tried to blink them away, not wanting to give Hux the satisfaction of watching you cry.<br/>
‘Your parents were Church elders were they not?’ he continues. ‘I wonder what they would say if they could see you now. Their daughter. A willing servant to the Empire. I wonder how ashamed they would be.’</p>
<p>He’d pushed you to the limit of what you could take. The anger inside you was boiling over. ‘Don’t you dare speak about my parents!' you shout at him. ‘You don’t know them, you don’t know me!’ Suddenly feeling brave, you say 'And I'm sure Emperor Ren will be very interested to hear why <em>you</em> were sneaking around <em>my</em> quarters.' </p>
<p>Before you can stop him, Hux is across the room, his hand around your throat, pinning you to the wall.<br/>
'Are you threatening me slut?' His face is inches from yours and a wave of stale breath hits you. You squirm beneath him but he pushes his body against you, keeping you still.<br/>
'No!' You splutter as his grip around your neck tightens. </p>
<p>Your robe has ridden up and Hux looks down at your exposed body.  You attempt to cover yourself with your hands, but he pushes them away.<br/>
'Well, well. Now I can see why you’ve been preoccupying so much of the Emperor’s time.'<br/>
One hand reaches out and firmly squeezes your breast.<br/>
'Get the fuck off me,' you spit, trying to free yourself from his grasp.<br/>
'But this is what you want isn't it, whore? You so happily bend over for Kylo Ren...Do you think you’re too good for me? Is that it?’ He spits in your face. ‘I can have you if I want. Let’s see what all the fuss is about shall we?’</p>
<p>Hux’s hand leaves your breast and heads towards your groin. You try hard to clamp your legs tightly together, but he pries them open, forcing his knee in between them and moving his hand dangerously close to your pantyline. You struggle beneath him, trying to push him off you. But it’s no use; he’s too strong.</p>
<p>Fuck, where was Kylo when you needed him? <em>Please,</em> you think. <em>If you’re listening in Kylo, now would be a great time to pay me a visit.</em></p>
<p>BANG. The door to your quarters is blown apart and through the smoke, Kylo emergers, flanked by two stormtroopers. Kylo is absolutely livid; his dark hair wild and messy across his furious reddened face, his eyes burning with an anger you had never before witnessed. </p>
<p>Everything happens quickly. Within seconds, Hux is thrown against the wall with a sickening crunch, clutching his neck and held there by an invisible force. You scramble around on the floor, covering yourself and trying to catch your breath. </p>
<p>Kylo’s arm is outstretched, his fist tightening as he sucks the air from Hux, whose face is turning purple at an alarming rate. He is staring at Hux with a look of fury and complete loathing. Hux was still struggling, but his movements were slowing. Kylo was going to kill him. Right here, in front of you. </p>
<p>‘Kylo, stop!’ you shout. He doesn't seem to hear you, his eyes still locked on Hux’s writhing body. ‘Kylo, please!’ you beg. ‘Stop!’<br/>
He turns his head to look at you, but doesn’t drop his arm.<br/>
‘He needs to be dealt with. You. Are. Mine,’ he says through gritted teeth. Hux is about to pass out.<br/>
‘Please Kylo, please!’ You are practically hanging off of his arm now.<br/>
‘He deserves to die.’<br/>
‘Don’t do this, I’m begging you. Please. For me.’<br/>
Kylo closes his eyes for a moment, and then finally, after what feels like an age, lowers his arm. Hux drops to the ground in a heap.<br/>
‘Get him out of my sight,’ Kylo instructs the stormtroopers, who carry his limp body out of your quarters. </p>
<p>Kylo turns to you, his face softening slightly. ‘Are you alright?’ he asks, wrapping his arms around your waist.<br/>
‘I am now,’ you say, resting your head against him. The shock of the situation hits you and before you can stop yourself, you are sobbing into Kylo’s chest.<br/>
‘Did he hurt you?’<br/>
‘Not really,’ you sniff. ‘He just...touched me, a bit.’ The anger in Kylo’s eyes deepens. 'How did you know?'<br/>
'I could feel it. I could feel the way he was making you feel. The fear.' He swallows. ‘Listen, I’m sorry about before; I snapped. I’m not used to someone asking questions or being...interested in me like that.’<br/>
‘It was my fault. I should’ve left it. I’m sorry I’m such an idio-’</p>
<p>Kylo stops you as he bends his head to kiss you. His lips feel softer, the kiss deeper than usual. His hands shift from your hips, down to your ass and then gently lift you from the ground. You wrap your legs around his waist and can feel how hard he is already. You run your fingers through his dark hair, puling on it slightly. Kylo smiles.<br/>
‘Let's go somewhere more private,’ he says looking at the hole in your wall where your door once was. </p>
<p>He carries you, wrapped in your silk robe, down the corridor to his quarters.<br/>
Kylo places you down gently on his bed, as if you are as fragile as glass. Lying between your legs, he looks deeply into your eyes and caresses your face.<br/>
‘I won't let anything happen to you again. You are mine,’ he tells you and leans down to press his lips to yours once more. This time they are more urgent, desperately hanging on to your own, trying to bring you ever closer.</p>
<p>‘I need you,’ he whispers into your ear, giving it a light lick.<br/>
You reach your hands down and unbuckle Kylo’s trousers, freeing his manhood from its tight confines. You wrap your fist around him, slowly stroking from base to tip. He lets out a guttural groan.<br/>
‘Fuck.’ You feel him pulsate with pleasure beneath your fingers. You loved having this effect on him.<br/>
‘Take me,’ you tell him, yearning to feel him buried inside of you.</p>
<p>Kylo pushes his length into you, your pussy tingling as your two bodies become one. He rolls his hips, the movement causing waves of pleasure that make you cry out. You can feel every inch of him gliding in and out of you, sending shockwaves through your body. You would never get bored of this feeling. </p>
<p>Your arms wrap around his broad shoulders and back, leaving light scratches with your nails that cause Kylo to curse under his breath. You snake your hands down to grab his ass, pulling him in closer. He grabs your legs and pushes them back, bending your knees and allowing him to fuck you even deeper.</p>
<p>He leans his forehead on yours. ‘You are mine,’ he tells you again, as he stares into your eyes.<br/>
‘Yes Master.’<br/>
‘That’s my good girl. I can feel what I do to you. What my body does to you. Let go for me.’<br/>
You could feel the now familiar sensation of your impending orgasm rising. ‘Fuck Kylo, you’re going to make me...’<br/>
‘That’s it, I want you to cum with me. Cum with me now.’ You shatter around him, your orgasm coursing through every inch of your being. Your pussy clenches around his cock, tipping him over the edge. He groans into your neck and then bites down hard as he empties his seed inside you.</p>
<p>You lie there, a sweaty mess on the bed, your body still shivering from the sweet gratification you had just received. The way Kylo had held you, the way he’d fucked you. You’d never seen him like that. Like he cared about you. Like you were important. </p>
<p>Your thoughts have momentarily distracted you and you realise he is already on his feet, pulling his clothes on.<br/>
‘Kylo?’ you ask, confused.<br/>
‘I need to go. Hux needs dealing with.’ You stare at him in disbelief.<br/>
‘Wait, what do you mean?’<br/>
‘He needs to pay for what he did to you.’ You can tell by the expression on Kylo’s face that he’s deadly serious.<br/>
‘But, you’re not going to hurt him are you?’<br/>
‘Like I said, he needs to pay.’<br/>
‘Kylo, please, please. Don’t do this. Fire him, get him off this ship, send him somewhere awful. But please, I can’t bear to think of you like that. Hurting him. Killing him.’<br/>
He sighs. ‘You still don’t get it do you? I’m Emperor. This is what I do. Violence is second nature to me. And guess what? I enjoy it. I want him to suffer.’ </p>
<p>Before you can respond, your discussion is abruptly cut short by a knock at the door.<br/>
‘Enter,’ Kylo says. You slip under the bed sheets in an effort to maintain your dignity. An Imperial Officer steps into Kylo’s room. Her gaze wanders over semi naked Kylo and you tucked up in the mess of bedsheets. Her face reddens to a deep shade of burgundy.</p>
<p>‘Emperor Ren, I’m sorry to..uh..interrupt...it’s just you’re needed up on the command deck. There’s been an urgent communication from the Knights of Ren.’<br/>
Kylo is immediately on his feet, throwing his shirt back on.<br/>
‘You’ll be ok here by yourself?’ he asks you.<br/>
‘Yes, of course.’<br/>
‘I’ll be back soon. Stay here and do NOT answer the door to anyone. I’ll make sure the guards are doubled at the entrance.’<br/>
Within seconds he has gone.</p>
<p>The Imperial Officer had said the Knights of Ren. Kylo Ren’s personal bodyguards. His right hand men. His closest and most trusted servants. They were feared throughout the galaxy. You wondered what was so urgent. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good.</p>
<p> Ten minutes later Kylo is back.<br/>
‘Get up, get dressed.’<br/>
‘Kylo? What’s going on?’<br/>
‘We need to go. Now.’ He throws clothes at you.<br/>
‘We? Go where?’ you ask, confused.<br/>
‘I am needed on Coruscant. My Knights have acquired...something. Something I’ve been after for a long time.’<br/>
‘Ok…’ you say slowly. ‘What’s that got to do with me?’<br/>
‘You’re coming with me,’ he says in a matter of fact manner, leaving no room for debate.<br/>
‘To Coruscant?’<br/>
‘Yes. I won’t leave you here by yourself. Not after...Not whilst Hux is still on this ship.’</p>
<p> Kylo is dressing in the black suit and cloak he had on when you first arrived. You scramble to your feet and quickly throw the clothes on. Coruscant...the entire planet was one huge and bustling city. You had always wanted to see it for yourself. And now you were going to. You felt excited and a little relieved to finally be getting off this ship. </p>
<p>You had a feeling you knew exactly where you were headed. When Kylo had become Emperor, he had turned the old Jedi Temple into his own personal palace. It was essentially headquarters of his Empire. If he was going to meet with his Knights anywhere, it would surely be here. </p>
<p>Kylo heads out of his bedroom and you follow. ‘One moment.’ He walks into his armoury and a minute later reappears, helmet on and lightsaber in hand. You had become used to seeing his face. He looked odd now, almost silly all covered up.  It was like he had transformed back into the monster you were once so scared of.<em>That was the point,</em> you thought. </p>
<p>‘Let’s go,’ Kylo says, his voice sounding strange and robotic once more.<br/>
‘Um how are we getting there?’<br/>
‘My TIE fighter. It’s being readied now in the hangar bay. Follow me.’</p>
<p>He sweeps out of the door of his quarters and you trail obediently behind him, feelings of trepidation and apprehension consuming you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Business or Pleasure?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Kylo travel to Coruscant.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo is storming down the corridors at such a speed that you are struggling to keep up. He is over a foot taller than you and as a result, his stride is practically double yours. You notice that every single person you pass; stormtrooper, Imperial Officer, even cleaner, stands to attention at the sight of him. Their expressions change from ones of fear, to confusion and even curiosity when they notice you following along behind. </p><p>You reach the colossal hangar bay, currently bustling with personnel. Kylo leads you past dozens of fighters, all ready for action. The scale of his fleet certainly was impressive. No enemy of his would stand a chance.</p><p>There was however, only one ship in the hangar bay that could possibly belong to Kylo. It was double the size of the others. Dark. Sleek. Streamlined. Perfect for him. It had been a symbol of fear throughout the galaxy for so long; the sight of it approaching could only mean bad news. But seeing it up close like this, there was something almost beautiful about it’s gleaming, jewel-like surface. Your stomach flips as you think of him sitting behind the wheel. Kylo’s skills as a pilot were legendary, even before he had become Emperor. You were excited to see exactly what he was capable of. </p><p>An Imperial Officer approaches Kylo and salutes.<br/>
‘Emperor Ren. Your TIE fighter is ready to go.’<br/>
‘Good. There’s been a slight change of plan. My...companion...is coming with me.’ He gestures towards you.<br/>
The officer glances at you, his face a mixture of surprise and concern. ‘Do you...I mean... Do you think that's a...a good idea?’<br/>
‘Are you questioning me, Lieutenant?'<br/>
'No...no Sir. Of course not…' he stammers.<br/>
'She stays with me.’ You try to hide your smile.<br/>
‘Very good, Emperor Ren.’ The Officer salutes once more.</p><p>Kylo’s vessel is currently docked with a set of metal stairs and a walkway leading to an open hatch at the top of the round central cockpit. You can feel dozens of eyes watching as he leads you up the stairs and to the entrance.</p><p>Kylo ignores the ladder and drops straight through the hatch with ease, landing on his feet. You hesitate, staring down into the dark open space and questioning your physical ability.<br/>
'I'll lift you down,' Kylo's voice tells you from the shadows. You sit awkwardly by the opening of the hatch, shimmying to the very edge so that your legs are dangling down into the cockpit. </p><p>A pair of muscular arms wrap around them, holding on tight. Cautiously, you push away from the edge and are supported by Kylo. He gently and slowly lowers you down to him. </p><p>You look around. The inside of his TIE fighter is small and cramped, clearly not designed for more than one person. There's only one seat, a large leather chair in front of the control panel. Kylo sits in it. </p><p>‘I’m afraid there’s not much room in here; I never anticipated having company,’ he says.<br/>
‘Am I the first of your...guests...that you’ve brought here?’<br/>
‘Yes, I suppose you are. I never had reason to before now. Come. Sit.’ Kylo gestures at the small space between his legs. You settle down in between Kylo’s thighs as he reaches around you to flick a switch and ignite the engine.  </p><p>The TIE fighter hums to life, lifting a few feet off the ground. Kylo steers it towards the huge magnetic shield covering the exit. </p><p>‘You might want to hold on,’ he warns you. You brace yourself and grab Kylo’s leg. Suddenly you burst forwards, out of the hangar bay and into open space. The speed takes your breath away and you cling on to Kylo tightly. He chuckles. ‘I guess you’re not used to flying like this?’<br/>
‘This is incredible,’ you breathe, watching his ship become a tiny speck in the distance. Kylo is an unbelievable pilot, twisting and turning, expertly navigating through the dark.</p><p>He shifts forwards on the chair and you feel his hard length poking into your ass. Did this man ever rest? Purposely, you move against him, deliberately rubbing his crotch with your behind.<br/>
‘Turn around,’ he tells you.<br/>
‘What?’<br/>
‘You heard me. Turn around.’<br/>
‘But, I mean, is that safe?’ However much you wanted him, you also wanted to make it to Coruscant in one piece.<br/>
Kylo presses a button on the control panel. ‘Autopilot.’ Well <em>damn.</em></p><p>You swivel on his lap to straddle him, grinding slowly over his crotch and leaving a wet patch on his trousers from your already moist pussy.<br/>
‘Mmmmm’ he murmurs from beneath the helmet. ‘I want to see you work for it.’<br/>
‘What?’ you ask.<br/>
‘Ride me. Show me what you can do. Show me you deserve it.’ He reaches a hand underneath your skirt and pulls your panties to one side, rubbing your clit with his thumb. You let out a moan and press yourself harder against his groin, in need of more friction.</p><p>Kylo slips his trousers down to his knees, freeing himself from the tight constrictions. You run a hand over him, feeling him pulsate beneath your grip. Drops of pre cum are forming at his tip and you dip your head to lightly run your tongue over it, tasting the salty liquid. He groans again.</p><p>‘Enough of the teasing.’ His hands underneath your skirt pull at your panties with urgency and rip them away from your crotch. You position yourself, hovering over his cock, rubbing your pussy lips back and forth over the head. Slowly, you lower onto him, engulfing him completely. </p><p>‘Fuuuuuck,’ Kylo moans. You start to move, bouncing up and down on his lap. His hands travel to your ass, grasping and squeezing tightly. You place your hands onto Kylo’s shoulders for support as you slide over his shaft again and again. </p><p>Kylo pushes deeper into you, the angle hitting your walls perfectly. You grind your cunt on top of him as his hands move to your shirt, ignoring the buttons and pulling it open, freeing your breasts. He runs his hands over them, rubbing and pinching at your erect nipples.<br/>
‘You are so perfect,’ he murmurs. You clench around him, working his cock, desperate to be filled with his hot cum. ‘That’s it, fuck me. Give me all you’ve got.’</p><p>You grind harder and faster onto Kylo, lifting up to the very tip and then all the way down to the base of his shaft. He reaches his hand between you and applies delicious friction to your clit. It sends you over the edge. Your legs shake as you explode around him. Kylo grabs your hips, slowing you as you feel his cock throb inside you and he reaches his climax, letting out a low groan. </p><p>You both pause for a moment, sweaty and panting as Kylo holds you close to him. You re-button your shirt and examine the ripped fabric that was once your underwear. Looks like you'd be going commando. Fantastic.<br/>
You lift off of Kylo and his seed dribbles down your inner thigh. You catch it with your finger and then slowly insert it into your mouth, wiping it clean.<br/>
‘Naughty girl.’ You wished you could see his expression beneath the helmet. </p><p>Kylo reaches around you to flick the autopilot off. ‘Look, we’ve arrived,’ he whispers into your ear.<br/>
You spin on his lap and gasp as you take your first glimpse at the Empire's capital. The sprawling city is bigger than you could have ever imagined. Hundreds of glistening buildings rise up into the atmosphere and spacecraft of all shapes and sizes weave their way around them, like tiny glittering bugs. </p><p>Kylo nose dives into the city, expertly speeding through the traffic with ease. In the distance, you can see the recognisable outline of what was once the Jedi Temple taking shape. The scale of it is incredible, completely dominating the city's skyline and making the surrounding buildings look tiny in comparison. You couldn't believe that you would soon set foot inside. </p><p>As you make your final approach, you can see a group of people gathering near to the landing pad. Imperial Officers, judging by the grey coloured clothes they were wearing. Kylo lands and switches the engine off.<br/>
‘Stay close to me and don’t say anything,’ he instructs. You nod in agreement. Close to him was exactly where you wanted to be.  </p><p>As you disembark, an officer approaches.<br/>
'Your Knights are waiting for you, Sir. The prisoner has been taken directly to a holding cell.'<br/>
'Very good. Take my companion to my quarters. Make sure she's comfortable.'<br/>
Prisoner? The item his Knights had acquired, that he had been after for so long, was a...person? </p><p>You and Kylo follow the Imperial Officer into a vast circular atrium. The room is lined by enormous pillars, each adorned with the Imperial flag. </p><p>You can see six dark figures in the centre of the room. Kylo’s knights. As you approach, it becomes clear why they are so feared. They were all dressed similarly to Kylo, in black, their faces covered by helmets. They are heavily armoured, each carrying multiple weapons that you bet could slice through a person like butter.</p><p>Kylo comes to an abrupt halt a few feet from them and turns to you.<br/>
'I'll be back as soon as I can. Be good.' He lightly runs a hand over the top of your head and then continues towards his Knights.</p><p>'This way,' says the officer who leads you in the opposite direction. The room you are taken to is nothing short of luxurious. A complete comparison to simple, white rooms you had become so accustomed to. Every piece of furniture is draped in a rich, red, velvet material and ornately decorated. Regal was the word that came to mind. </p><p>You flop onto the bed and lie on your back, staring at the ceiling. Who was Kylo’s prisoner? It must be someone important for him to drop everything like that. You picture him and the Knights of Ren and begin to feel sick. What were they doing? Interrogating them? Torturing them?</p><p> You didn’t want to think about it. Kylo was so different when you were alone together. It was easy to forget who he really was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Misunderstanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Exploring Kylo's palace leads to an interesting discovery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo had been gone for hours. Day had turned to night and the room was growing dark. You knew it was stupid, but you were starting to worry. What if something had happened to him? What if he was hurt?</p><p>Staying cooped up in his room with only your thoughts was driving you crazy. You wanted to stretch your legs, get some fresh air and explore. Surely a little walk would be ok? It wasn’t like Kylo had actually <em>said</em> to stay in his quarters. <em>Be good,</em> was the phrase he had used. And anyway, the whole palace was crawling with stormtroopers. It had to be one of the safest places in the galaxy.</p><p>Decision made, you stick your head through the doorway and peer up and down the corridor. No sign of anyone. Good. You slip through, walking quickly away from Kylo’s quarters before anyone sees you leaving. Unsure of where you are heading you turn left, then right, then left again, before reaching a dead end.</p><p>You are about to turn back, when you notice something unusual. The door in front of you has a panel on the wall next to it, just like the door to your quarters back on the ship. Identical in fact.  Out of curiosity, you raise your arm and touch your bracelet to it. Sure enough, it flashes and the door slides open. Whatever was in this room, Kylo clearly wanted you to have access to. Cautiously, you step inside.</p><p>The room is circular and dimly lit. It almost reminds you of his interrogation room back on board the ship. Hanging from the walls are multiple chains, restraints and handcuffs. </p><p>What really catches your eye however is a giant wooden frame in the shape of an X in the very centre of the room. You approach, wanting to inspect further. You notice a pile of rope at the foot of the contraption. What was it? Some kind of torture device? Was this room where Kylo’s prisoner would end up? You dread to think about the damage he probably did in here.   </p><p>‘I see you’ve found my playroom,’ says a low voice from behind you, making you jump. You spin around. Kylo is leaning against the wall by the door. He has removed his helmet, but is still wearing the long dark cloak he arrived in.<br/>
‘That’s what you call it? Your playroom?' you say, disgusted. 'Why does my bracelet unlock it? I don’t want to be anywhere near such a place.’<br/>
Kylo frowns, looking confused. ‘But I thought you’d enjoy it.’<br/>
‘Enjoy it? Even I’m not that sick. What could I possibly enjoy about you torturing prisoners.’<br/>
Kylo laughs. ‘My silly pet. This room is not designed for torture. It’s made for <em>pleasure.’</em><br/>
<em>Oh. Fuck.</em> You feel idiotic and know that your face is now glowing red.</p><p> Kylo steps out of the shadows and walks towards you. You realise his face is covered in a light sheen of sweat and notice a long red gash down his right cheek.<br/>
‘Kylo? Are you ok? Is everything alright?’<br/>
‘I’m fine. Nothing to worry about. The situation is...more complicated than I first thought. We’ll need to remain on Coruscant a bit longer I’m afraid.’<br/>
‘And your...prisoner?’<br/>
‘Like I said, nothing to worry about. Besides, I can think of ways to use our extra time here wisely,’ he says grabbing your hips and pulling you towards him.</p><p> Whatever had happened to him, he clearly wasn’t up for sharing. And you knew better than to keep pressing. You’d learnt that lesson the hard way. </p><p>'Let me show you <em>exactly</em> what this room was made for.'<br/>
Your heart is racing as Kylo, hands still firmly on your hips pushes your back against the wooden beams of what you now realised was definitely <em>not</em> a torture device. </p><p>He presses himself against you as your lips meet, rough and ferocious. You knot your fingers in his raven locks, clinging on and trying to pull him ever closer. You give it a light tug and Kylo responds by biting down hard on your lip. You taste the warm metallic tang of blood filling your mouth.<br/>
'Fuck,' you moan.<br/>
'Turn around for me,' Kylo whispers, breathing heavily into your ear. </p><p>You oblige. Kylo stands behind you and lifts your shirt off and over your head, reaching his hands around to give your breasts a gentle squeeze. He slowly lowers the zipper on your skirt and you wiggle it down to the floor. With your ripped panties still on the floor of his TIE fighter, you are now completely naked. </p><p>'Raise your arms,' Kylo tells you. He grabs the rope from the floor. 'And spread your feet.'</p><p>Kylo proceeds to tie you to the wooden beams of the X shaped frame, tightly securing your wrists and ankles. You feel exposed, the cold air giving you goosebumps and leaving your nipples firm and erect. </p><p>'Good girl.' He slips a hand between your legs, rubbing you slowly. You whimper at his touch and your pussy clenches beneath his fingers. </p><p>Kylo pulls your hair to one side, exposing your left shoulder and bends his head to run his tongue up the side of your neck.<br/>
'I want you so fucking much,' he whispers when he reaches your ear. </p><p>You can feel the hard bulge of his desire pressed against your ass and you push back, rotating your hips to slowly grind against him.<br/>
Kylo smiles into your neck, grazing his teeth on your exposed skin.<br/>
'My naughty little slut,' he says, raising a hand and smacking it loudly against your backside. ‘So wet for me already. I want to taste you.’</p><p>Kylo drops to his knees behind you and spreads your reddened cheeks, burying his face in your already dripping cunt. He teases you, slowly running his tongue from your clit, all the way back along the folds of your pussy.<br/>
‘Shit, Kylo!’<br/>
He stands and grabs your cheeks roughly, holding your jaw open. ‘Taste yourself, whore,' he says and spits directly into your mouth, then slams his lips against yours, wiping your juices across your face. </p><p>Kylo drops to his knees once more, but this time his tongue finds the rim of your ass. He runs it around the tight ring of muscle, tickling gently. You have never felt a sensation like it. He spits between your cheeks, coating your holes with his saliva then rubs his thumb over your circle of nerves.<br/>
‘Kylo, fuck! I-’<br/>
‘You’re mine. Every part of you is mine. Even your ass.’ Kylo pushes his thumb slowly into you. You moan, the sensation sending ripples of pleasure through your body. You squeeze around him as he pushes further in.<br/>
‘Good girl. Relax for me. We need to open you up.’ Kylo withdraws his thumb and you feel two fingers pressing against your hole. You tense up, unsure how they would ever fit inside you. </p><p>‘Relax pet. Trust me.’ You take a deep breath as Kylo works his fingers into you. The sensation is odd, like nothing you’ve felt before. It stings slightly as he pushes past the tight ring of muscle and you feel an overwhelming fullness.<br/>
‘God you’re so tight.’ He scissors his fingers, stretching you open. ‘Mmmm that’s it. My perfect little pet. You have no idea how good you look.’ You hear Kylo unzip his trousers and as his fingers are withdrawn, feel the head of his cock, already coated in pre cum, against your ass. Surely there was no way he would fit inside you. </p><p>You wriggle against him, but a firm hand on your hip holds you still. Slowly, Kylo pushes the head of his cock into your ass. It burns as your muscles stretch to accommodate his girth. You feel full to the brim as he pushes deeper into you.<br/>
‘Fuck, you’re so fucking tight.’<br/>
‘Ahhhh,’ you moan, half from pleasure, half pain. Kylo continues to gently slide into you, until he is fully sheathed in your ass. Holding your hips with a grip strong enough to bruise, he pulls back almost completely, before thrusting hard into you once more.<br/>
‘Fuck Kylo!’ he was hitting a spot within you that you didn’t know even existed. You were overwhelmed, overcome by the feeling.</p><p>Kylo begins to pick up speed, fucking your ass with a relentless rhythm. You could feel him; every inch of him, repeatedly hit your internal walls, stretching you out with his massive length. You contract and tighten around him as he slips two fingers into your cunt. Your pleasure reaches new levels as both your holes are filled by your master. </p><p>‘Holy shit! God damnit Kylo!’ You quake beneath him, legs shaking as he crooks his fingers to massage your sweet spot. Your eyes roll back into your head as you come undone in complete euphoria. You hang there against the wooden frame as your whole body convulses and Kylo continues his assault between your legs. </p><p>‘That’s my good little slut. Whose cock do you need?’<br/>
‘Yours master!’ you cry, almost deliriously.<br/>
‘That’s right. I own you, every part of you,’ he says, breathing fast and hard as he moves his hands around your neck. ‘Are you ready to take my cum?’<br/>
‘Yes Master!’ Kylo squeezes your throat.<br/>
‘Do you deserve my cum?’<br/>
‘Please Master, please give it to me!’ you beg.<br/>
‘Fuck, FUCK!’ Kylo roars as he reaches his own orgasm, filling your ass with his cum. He pulls out, letting a stream of sticky fluid drip down to your pussy. Using your hips as support, he steadies himself, and runs a hand through his now sweat soaked hair. He’s breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed from the effort. He’s never looked more beautiful. </p><p>You hang there wantonly, arms and feet still restrained, Kylo’s seed trickling out of you and onto the floor. Kylo unties the rope, leaving light kisses on your hands and wrists. You turn around to face him and he strokes the side of your face.<br/>
‘Perfect,’ he coos. You blush. You found it difficult to believe that he saw you this way.  ‘Get dressed. I’ll walk you back to my room. I’m sure you’re in need of a decent sleep.’<br/>
‘You’re not staying?’<br/>
‘No, there’s still matters that require my attention.’<br/>
‘Oh.’ Did he always have to be so mysterious?</p><p>You dress in silence, disappointed that you would be spending the night alone. You imagine what it would be like, waking up to him every morning. Never wondering where he was, or what he was doing. Never worried that he wouldn’t return.</p><p>You are brought back to reality by the deafening whine of an alarm. You cover your ears, the noise so loud it is actually painful.<br/>
‘Kylo, what the-’ The door opens as an Imperial Officer enters, a look of sheer panic on his face.<br/>
‘Emperor Ren, it's the Prisoner, they’ve escaped.’<br/>
Kylo turns to you. ‘Back to my room. Go straight there. Now. Do. Not. Leave.’ His eyes are full of an emotion you’ve never seen him display before. Fear.</p><p>Kylo flies out of the room after the Imperial Officer and you make your way back down the corridor, feeling almost nauseous with panic. You had never seen Kylo like that. You dread to think of what would make him afraid. You found it hard to believe he was afraid of anything.  </p><p>You are relieved when you reach his quarters once more and the door slides shut behind you. You sit on the edge of the bed and close your eyes, breathing slowly and deeply in an attempt to calm yourself. Kylo would be fine. He could easily take care of himself. There was no need to worry.  </p><p>‘Stay exactly where you are. Don’t move and don’t scream,’ says an unfamiliar voice from behind you as the barrel of a blaster is placed to your temple.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Daddy Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You find out exactly who Kylo's prisoner is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes every ounce of effort in your body to stop yourself from crying out. You tense up, fear spreading through you like poison as you realise Kylo’s prisoner has found their way to his quarters. You remember Kylo’s reaction from before - the panic in his eyes when he was told they had escaped. Whoever this person was; they were dangerous. And they currently had a blaster pointed at your head.<br/>
‘Good. Now slowly, I want you to stand up and walk away from the bed,’ says the voice. It was deep and husky. The prisoner was definitely male. </p><p> You shakily get to your feet and take a few small steps forward, legs feeling like they could give way at any moment. The blaster is still pressing firmly into the side of your head, almost pushing you away from the bed. Stomach in knots, you feel sick with dread.</p><p> As you walk into the centre of the room, the blaster moves from the side of your head to poke between your shoulder blades and a strong hand reaches around to grip your arm. You notice how dirty the fingernails are and the knuckles are purple. Bruised.<br/>
‘We’re going for a little walk. I need to have a chat with your <em>Emperor,</em>’ the stranger tells you. You don’t miss the mocking and sarcastic tone of his voice. He leads you out of the room and onto the corridor. </p><p>As you walk, you can’t help but feel like an idiot. How did you keep managing to get yourself into these situations? Maybe it was to be expected; spending so much time with Kylo Ren was never a safe or sensible choice. You had known that and accepted it. He was well worth the risk. </p><p>You felt embarrassed at the thought of Kylo coming to your rescue, yet again. You <em>hated</em> being the damsel in distress, in need of saving. Reliant on a man to come and save the day. </p><p>The stranger breaks the silence and your train of thought. ‘Listen kid, you don’t need to be afraid. I’m not going to hurt you. I just need...leverage. And it seems the Emperor has a soft spot for you.’<br/>
You look up at the person moving you along. He has greying hair and a wrinkled, weather-worn face, but was still handsome, as you were sure he would’ve been in his youth.  You notice a swollen, purple bruise covering his eye. Kylo's handy work, you assumed. The man is dressed in a brown leather jacket and smells strongly of tobacco. Something about him strikes you as oddly familiar; his strong nose, tall frame, the way his brow furrowed as he frowned. Weird.</p><p>Eventually, you reach the main circular atrium that you had arrived through that morning. It felt like a lifetime ago now.  The stranger walks you to the very centre of the room, blaster still firmly pressing into your spine. And then you wait. </p><p>It doesn’t take long before you hear thunderous footsteps approaching. Kylo appears, flanked by all 6 of his Knights and followed by dozens of stormtroopers. He looks completely furious, his expression one of utter detest. His gaze is fixated on the man standing next to you. In fact, it doesn't seem like he’s noticed you at all.  </p><p>As they approach, his stormtroopers form a ring around you. No way to escape. Kylo stops six feet or so from you, his Knights standing just behind. </p><p>A smile flickers across the strangers face as he looks at Kylo. 'Hello, Ben.'<br/>
Kylo flinches at the use of his real name. You wondered how long it had been since someone had dared to call him by it.<br/>
'Give me the girl,' Kylo spits through gritted teeth. It wasn't a request, but a command.<br/>
The stranger ignores him. 'Now son, let's be reasonable. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Give me the Falcon, I'll be on my way and the girl is yours.'<br/>
<em>Son?! But that meant…</em><br/>
'You're a fool Han Solo. You think you can defy me? It’s time you learnt to obey your Emperor. The girl. Now.’</p><p>You couldn’t believe it. You have to stop your jaw from hanging open as you stare up at the man next to you. <em>The</em> Han Solo. You remember the stories your parents had told you as a child. Han Solo and Chewbacca in the Millenium Falcon. They had completed the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs. And he was a war hero, helping to bring down the first Empire. He was an adventurer, an explorer, everything you wished you could be growing up in Tuanul. </p><p>You had always wondered what it would be like to meet him. This was definitely <em>not</em> how you’d imagined it. </p><p>Han laughs. ‘My Emperor? Listen to yourself Ben.’ His expression changes, eyes filling with a deep sadness and hurt. ‘What happened to you? What happened to my son?’<br/>
‘Your son is dead. I destroyed him. He was weak and foolish like you. Now he’s gone and I’m the most powerful man in the galaxy.’<br/>
‘I don’t believe that. This girl, you care about her. I can see that. There’s still good in you, I know there is. Please, let me help you.’<br/>
Kylo is studying his father and for a split second, looks conflicted. His expression smooths over however as he whispers ‘You’re wrong.’ </p><p>Han drops to his knees suddenly, his hand slipping from your back and the blaster dropping to the floor. You know that it’s Kylo forcing him down.</p><p>‘Move aside.’ Kylo’s eyes are still firmly fixed on his father as he addresses you finally. You hesitate, legs feeling as heavy as lead.<br/>
‘But, Kylo-’<br/>
‘NOW.’<br/>
This definitely wasn’t the time to test his patience. You back away slowly. </p><p>Kylo approaches Han and peers down at him. In close proximity like this, you realise just how similar they are. He ignites his lightsaber. He wasn’t going to hurt him, was he? You can barely watch.<br/>
‘You don’t have to do this, Ben.’ Han is looking up at his son, trying to reason with him.<br/>
‘Yes I do. I should have done this a long time ago. For too long I’ve been filled with a pain; a weakness. It’s tearing me apart.’ His voice cracks with emotion. ‘I need to be free.’<br/>
‘You can be, Ben. Trust me, let me help you.’ </p><p>Kylo places his hand on his father's shoulder and looks down at him. Their eyes meet for a moment and you see the flicker of a smile pass over Han’s face as he looks into the eyes of his son.<br/>
‘Goodbye, Dad,’ he whispers.  </p><p>Kylo raises his lightsaber, then plunges it right through the centre of Han’s chest. A single tear falls down his cheek as he pulls back his hand and Han falls to the floor with a thud. You cover your hands with your mouth to stop yourself from screaming.</p><p> Kylo extinguishes his weapon. ‘I’m sorry you had to witness that,’ he says, still staring at his Father’s now still body.<br/>
You can’t speak, can’t comprehend what you’ve just seen. It was too much. </p><p>You turn your back on Kylo and run, pushing past the circle of stormtroopers and out of the atrium. As fast as your feet could carry you, you fly down the corridors of his palace, back to his quarters. The door slides shut and you break down into heavy sobs. You were numb with shock, unable to shake the image of Han’s lifeless body falling to the floor.</p><p>Kylo had told you time and time again who he was and what he was capable of. But to kill his own Father? Why? What would push him to do something like that? And the look on his face...it was almost as if he had regretted it the second he’d done it.  </p><p>The door opens again. Kylo has followed you. He stands there almost sheepishly for a moment, then notices how upset you are and makes a move towards you. You instantly recoil, unable to bear the thought of his hands on your skin. You could barely even look at him.<br/>
‘Don’t. Please, just leave me alone. I can’t be near you right now’ He steps back, frowning.<br/>
'Try to get some rest. We leave first thing in the morning,' he says and walks out of the room. </p><p>That was it? No explanation? Nothing? He expected you to just brush it under the carpet and move on as if it had never happened? You weren't sure you could. You knew that Kylo had some deep rooted issues, that much had always been obvious. But this was another level entirely.</p><p> Maybe you would never be able to fully accept who he was. Maybe you were holding on to an impossible dream. He had told you he would never change. And you were a fool to think you’d be the one to do it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Please Don't Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You learn more about Kylos past and have a decision to make.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You don't sleep. At all. The image of Han Solo’s limp body falling to the floor replays through your mind again and again as you try to make sense of what happened. You toss and turn for hours, unable to escape what was now your reality.</p>
<p>Eventually the morning light begins creeping into the room and an uncomfortable feeling of dread takes hold. You felt sick, your stomach in nervous knots at the thought of seeing Kylo - and not in a good way. </p>
<p>Getting back in that TIE fighter with him was the last thing you wanted to do right now. But what choice did you have? You didn't see Kylo letting you go easily. He saw you as a possession, a piece of property for him to own. His words echo in your mind; <em>You are mine.</em></p>
<p>You lie in bed, waiting. Your door opens. You brace yourself, trying to think of what to say to Kylo.</p>
<p>But it's not him. An Imperial Officer enters and relief washes over you.<br/>
'Emperor Ren is waiting for you. I've been instructed to escort you to him.'<br/>
<em>Perfect. Just perfect. </em></p>
<p>Begrudgingly, you get to your feet and are led from the palace, back to the landing deck where the TIE fighter is parked.<br/>
No sign of Kylo. He must already be on board. The Imperial Officer doesn’t leave your side until you reach the open hatch to the cockpit. Clearly Kylo expected you to make a break for it.</p>
<p>You climb through the hole. Sure enough, Kylo is already sitting in front of the control panel, preparing for take off. You sit on the floor beside him, saying nothing and trying not to make eye contact. The ship roars to life and you speed into the sky, leaving the glittering city of Coruscant behind you. </p>
<p>The journey back is spent in uncomfortable silence. You wouldn’t give Kylo the satisfaction of being the first to break. And it seemed he was just as stubborn as you. </p>
<p>Eventually, his colossal ship appears on the horizon and you begin to make your final approach.<br/>
As you land in the hangar bay, you get to your feet, ready to make a swift exit. Kylo slams his fist on the control panel, making you jump.<br/>
‘So is this it then? You won’t say another word to me?’<br/>
‘What exactly do you want me to say Kylo? I’ve tried, really I have. To understand you, to see things from your perspective. But yesterday… what the fuck?!’<br/>
‘I can explain.’<br/>
‘Can you? Explain what exactly? Because yesterday had to watch you put your lightsaber through the chest of your own father.'<br/>
‘Things aren’t as simple as that. There are things you don’t know, don’t understand.’<br/>
‘Really, well care to enlighten me? Because I’m fed up of trying to guess what you’re thinking all the time. And I would love to hear your justification for what I had to witness yesterday.’</p>
<p>Kylo sighs and runs a hand through his hair, visibly frustrated. 'Look, growing up, I didn't exactly have what you would describe as a normal childhood.’<br/>
‘So what? Plenty of people don’t get along with their parents. You think that’s a good excuse for <em>murder?’</em><br/>
‘My relationship with my father, it’s always been strained. Things became more difficult when-’<br/>
‘When you turned to the dark side and turned the new republic into your Empire? Gee I wonder why!’ </p>
<p>You couldn’t listen to him trying to defend his actions anymore. You open the hatch of the cockpit and begin to ascend the ladder. You needed space, away from Kylo.<br/>
‘Where are you going?’ he asks.<br/>
‘I need some time to think. Please, don’t come after me.’ You jump out, leaving him sitting in his TIE fighter alone. </p>
<p>You furiously storm across the hangar bay, making no attempt to hide your anger and can see in your peripheral vision the heads of the personnel turning to watch you. Let them stare. You didn’t care what anyone thought of you. </p>
<p>You head for the kitchens, the one place you didn’t think Kylo would look for you. And you wouldn’t say no to one of Eressa’s apricot cakes right now.</p>
<p>You burst through the door, scanning the room for Eressa’s tattooed skin. You spot her in the far corner and make your way to her as quickly as possible, weaving your way through the bustling kitchen.<br/>
‘Why hello again dear. I was hoping you’d pop by soon. Hey, what’s wrong?’<br/>
You have broken into uncontrollable sobs.<br/>
‘Kylo! That’s what’s wrong! I was stupid to think he was capable of having feelings or doing good. He killed his own father! He’s evil. He’s nothing but a monster. And I’m an<em> idiot.’</em></p>
<p>Eressa places a hand on your shoulder. ‘Hey now, of course you’re not, silly girl. Don’t ever be so hard on yourself. I see a beautiful and intelligent young lady.' You manage a feeble smile through the tears.</p>
<p> 'And as for Kylo,' Eressa continues, 'Well yes, he's made some choices I don't agree with. But he wasn’t always the monster you know today. I knew him as a child you see.’<br/>
‘Wait, you did?’ you say, intrigued.<br/>
‘Oh yes. That's how I ended up here. I used to take care of him. I knew him as little Ben Solo a long time before he became the great Kylo Ren.’<br/>
You gawk at Eressa in disbelief. You had never thought about Kylo as a child, before he had become Emperor.</p>
<p>‘His parents; Leia and Han, you see they were celebrities after the fall of the Empire. They were famous throughout the galaxy; everyone knew them or had heard of them. And they were always so busy, always away across the stars on some important mission or adventure. They weren’t what you would call attentive parents. Ben got left behind and I was the one who looked after him. He had no siblings, no real friends. He was a lonely little boy. Quiet, somewhat shy, but intelligent and gifted. Special, that much was clear.'</p>
<p>You pictured a small dark haired boy, growing up with his parents constantly absent. Having no one to play with, always a loner, an outcast. You felt sorry for him. It wasn’t unlike your own childhood on Tuanul. And you knew what loneliness could do to a person.  </p>
<p>'I had no idea.'<br/>
'No. Well, I don't expect it's something he likes to share.'<br/>
'What am I supposed to do Eressa? I can't just forget about what he's done.'<br/>
'Go and speak to him, let him explain. He's a very damaged and hurt young man. Maybe you can be the one to fix him.'<br/>
'He won't change. Nothing I can ever do will be enough.'<br/>
'Don't give up on him just yet.' </p>
<p>Part of you wanted to run. To tell Kylo that this was the end. And yet…<br/>
You hated yourself for it, but you were attached to this man. You yearned for his touch, to be held by him,<em> fucked</em> by him. You needed him.</p>
<p>You leave Eressa and slowly make your way to Kylo's quarters, unsure of what you were going to say. </p>
<p>As you enter, Kylo is sitting on his throne, head in his hands. He looks up, sees you and immediately gets to his feet. </p>
<p>You both stand there awkwardly for a moment, unsure of who should speak first.<br/>
'I um went to see Eressa. You know, in the kitchens. She...explained a few things.'<br/>
'Did she?' Kylo looks vaguely annoyed.<br/>
'Yes. She told me she used to look after you. And what your childhood was like.'<br/>
'Yes.' Kylo pauses, sadness creeping over his beautiful face. 'She was more of a mother to me than anyone.'<br/>
You gulp. 'I'm sorry you had to grow up like that.’<br/>
'So am I. And yet, despite it all, I still loved them. My parents.’ He shuts his eyes for a moment. ‘That's why Han Solo had to die. I told you before that love makes you weak. He was my greatest weakness.' </p>
<p>You don't know what to say. You touch his arm lightly, trying to be of some comfort.<br/>
‘I don’t regret what I did. But I’m sorry you had to be there when it happened. I should never have taken you with me to Coruscant. Can you forgive me?’<br/>
‘Kylo, I-’<br/>
‘Please, don’t leave me. I-I don’t want to lose you. I’ll do anything. Just don’t go.’<br/>
‘Anything?’<br/>
‘Whatever it takes.’<br/>
‘Beg.’<br/>
‘What?’<br/>
‘You heard me. <em>Beg</em>for my forgiveness.’<br/>
Kylo frowns. ‘I- I’m not sure what you-’<br/>
‘Let me make it clear then. I want you to get on your knees and beg me to stay. Beg me to forgive you. <em>Now.’</em></p>
<p>Time to give Kylo a taste of his own medicine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Taking Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo gets what he deserves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Excuse me?’ Kylo says, raising an eyebrow.<br/>‘You heard me. Knees. Now. Don’t make me repeat myself.’ You had no idea where this new found confidence was coming from, but being in control for once, you <em>liked</em> it. </p>
<p>Kylo hesitates, his dark eyes watching you with fascination, before reluctantly dropping to the floor. You can’t help but smirk. It must have been a very long time since anyone had asked him to do anything.<br/>‘Good boy. Now then, what was it you were saying?' <br/>Kylo rolls his eyes. 'Don't leave. Forgive me.'<br/>'I'm sorry but you'll have to do better than that.' <br/>'<em>Please</em> forgive me. I'm <em>begging</em> you. <em>Please</em> stay with me,' Kylo retorts, voice dripping with sarcasm. </p>
<p>So he wasn't going to play along with your little game? Fine. Time to take things up a notch. He clearly had no idea what was coming.</p>
<p>You bend down so that you're at his eye level and grab the sides of his face roughly, digging your nails in as you squeeze his cheeks. Kylo looks taken aback.<br/>'Well, I'm afraid that won't do at all. I'm going to need more convincing that you're <em>truly</em> sorry.' You let go of him, leaving pink marks on his face. 'Go to your bedroom. Get on the bed. Do as I say, or I'm gone.'</p>
<p>Kylo’s expression has changed from one of mild amusement to pure shock. <em>That’s right Kylo, don’t expect me to go easy on you.</em> He seems to consider what you have said for a moment and then, to your surprise, he gets to his feet and walks towards the door to his room. You swiftly follow, adrenaline coursing through your veins and spurring you on. </p>
<p>As you enter his now familiar bedchamber, Kylo is lying on his side on the bed, his dark eyes full of lust. <br/>You stare at him, trying to keep your cool and ignore the sudden tingling between your legs. 'Lose the clothes,' you instruct him. 'You won't be needing them.' <br/>A delicious smile spreads across Kylo's face; his perfect pink lips curling to give a flash of ivory teeth.</p>
<p>He kneels on the bed and removes his clothes at an almost painfully slow speed, teasing you as he reveals more and more of his bare skin. As his hands move to his waistband and begin unbuckling his belt, he smiles at you again, clearly relishing in the show he was giving you. You were struggling to remain unflustered.</p>
<p> Kylo shuffles his trousers down from his hips, allowing his already hard cock to spring free. It seems he was enjoying this just as much as you were. You can feel the heat rising to your cheeks and it doesn't go unnoticed.<br/>'Like what you see?' Kylo smirks at you, a wicked look in his eyes.<br/>You try to regain composure. 'Quiet. You will only speak when spoken to from now on. Now lie down.' </p>
<p>Kylo relaxes back onto the bed. You walk to the side of him, lightly running your fingernails over his bare torso as you go. As you reach the head of the bed, you grab his wrists and pull his arms sharply up above his head.</p>
<p>Kylo is still smirking as you strap his hands tightly into the restraints above the bed. You slap the side of his face lightly. <br/>‘Enough. I’m in charge now.’<br/> With a sudden flash of inspiration, you grab his discarded smock and tie it around his head, completely covering his eyes. Kylo was temporarily blinded. Good. </p>
<p>You gaze at him for a moment, completely naked and vulnerable on the bed. For once, you had all the power and you were going to make the most of it. </p>
<p>Slowly, you climb on to Kylo’s lap and slowly grind onto his throbbing erection. His hips buck in response to the sweet friction and he lets out a guttural groan.</p>
<p>Leaning over him, you run a hand through his velvet soft hair and gently stroke his face. Bringing your lips to his ear, you whisper  'Do you want me...pet?' and then extend your tongue, running it across his lobe. Kylo shivers beneath you. </p>
<p>'<em>Fuck</em> yes,' he groans. <br/>'Mmmm, so eager. Do you think you deserve me?' <br/>'Please…' It felt good to hear him beg. </p>
<p>Your lips move to Kylo’s jaw and then down the side of his neck, planting light kisses as you go. You breathe in his delectable scent. Delicious. </p>
<p>Kylo moans again as you run your nails over his broad chest, leaving light scratches on his porcelain skin. Your lips reach a nipple and you delicately run your tongue around it, feeling it harden with arousal. You love that you had this effect on him. </p>
<p>‘Stop playing with me, please.’ The desperation in Kylo’s voice was obvious.<br/>You continue south, leaving a trail of kisses over his firm torso, reaching the line of hair descending from his navel. You tease Kylo, deliberately ignoring his pulsating cock and instead trace the shape of his hip bones with your mouth.</p>
<p>He bucks his hips again, craving attention. <br/>'What would you like me to do? Tell me.'<br/>'Fuck...use your mouth on me.'<br/>'I'm sorry, what was that?'<br/>'Please….use your mouth...please,' he stammers.<br/>'There that wasn't difficult, was it? Manners cost nothing you know.'</p>
<p>You reward him with the lightest of licks to the head of his cock and taste the familiar sweet and salty liquid that was already dribbling out. The taste of him causes a throbbing sensation between your legs. You want more.</p>
<p>You completely engulf him, the whole length of his cock sliding down your throat. You breathe in and out slowly through your nose, trying your best not to gag at the size of his member. For a moment you hold him there, your nose pushed up against his lower abdomen.</p>
<p>‘Shit, that feels so fucking good.’<br/>You come up for air. ’Who’s the filthy whore now, Kylo? So desperate for my mouth.’</p>
<p>You swirl your tongue around the engorged head, as your hand wraps around the base of his shaft, pumping rhythmically in time with your mouth. Kylo is lifting his body off of the bed in an attempt to thrust deeper and deeper down your throat. </p>
<p>Withdrawing him from your mouth, you spit directly onto his cock, coating it with saliva and then tighten your lips around him once more. Your hand finds his balls, cradling and massaging them lightly, whilst your mouth continues to stimulate his shaft.</p>
<p>'Yes that's it, take it. Holy shit I'm going to cum so hard-'<br/>You immediately remove your mouth and hands, moving away from Kylo completely.<br/>'Hey what the fuck?' Kylo looks confused at the loss of sensation, the blindfold keeping your actions a mystery. <br/>'Oh, did you think I was going to let you cum? No, no...as you once told me...<em>only good behaviour warrants a reward.'</em> <br/>‘Fuck!’ Kylo looks both dumbfounded and frustrated.</p>
<p>'It’s my turn now,' you say as you slide your panties down. 'You've been very, <em>very</em> bad and  have a lot of making up to do.' </p>
<p>You climb on top of him, positioning your thighs at either side of his head and lower yourself onto his face. Kylo's tongue immediately extends and finds your already dripping pussy.<br/>'Mmmm, that's it, good boy. Pleasure me with your mouth. Make me cum all over that pretty face.' </p>
<p>Kylo runs his tongue over your clit before wrapping his lips around it and sucking hard. You moan loudly, grinding into his face as the waves of pleasure build in your groin. He plunges into the folds of your pussy, lapping greedily as he tastes your juices. </p>
<p>You run your hands through his hair, pulling it tightly and forcing his head in closer to your cunt. Kylo thrusts his tongue inside you and fucks you with it, swirling it around. </p>
<p>'Shit...yes…don't you dare stop,' you scream as you ride his face.<br/>You pull the blindfold from Kylo and look deep into the amber eyes staring up at you. They are hungry, aroused, lustful. </p>
<p>Kylo’s mouth hums around your clit, sending you into a state of pure ecstasy. No one had ever made you feel like this. And no one would ever be able to again. Only him. Only Kylo.</p>
<p>You cum violently, still staring into his beautiful eyes as your juices drip onto his face and chin. Your body slows as you try to get your breath back.  As you lift up, Kylo runs his tongue around his lips, tasting the wetness you’ve left behind. He smiles, clearly enjoying it.  </p>
<p>'Good boy,’ you say as you put your panties back on and stand from the bed.<br/>‘Are you going somewhere?’ Kylo asks.<br/>‘Yes. Back to my room. The last couple of days have wiped me out, I could use an early night.’<br/>'Wait, what? You can't leave me like this. I'm <em>desperate.</em>'<br/>'Hmmm... actually I think you'll find I can.'<br/>'Don’t you dare. I forbid it.' <br/>'Tough shit. I think you could use a bit more time to think about your actions. Bye Kylo.' </p>
<p>You knew you'd pay for your disobedience, but you didn't care. This was far too good an opportunity to pass up.</p>
<p>You smile innocently and waggle your fingers at him as you saunter from the bedroom, leaving him naked, hard and tied to the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Food for Thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You expect a punishment, but instead receive an invitation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hurry back to your own room, half expecting Kylo to storm down the corridor after you. You smile in satisfaction to yourself, glad that for once the shoe was on the other foot. </p><p>The door to your quarters opens and you collapse onto the bed, head still spinning from the events of the last few days.</p><p>You would not soon forget what had happened on Coruscant. But the thought of losing Kylo was much worse and you were not prepared to give up on him. He was deeply troubled and if what Eressa had told you was true; his parents were to blame for what he had become.</p><p>You lie there, heart beating fast from the anticipation, expecting him to burst through your door at any moment. But...nothing. The minutes tick by and Kylo never appears.</p><p>Part of you was annoyed. You almost <em>wanted</em> Kylo to retaliate and had definitely expected him to. And yet, he hadn’t appeared at your door, he hadn’t sent for you. Why? You wanted a reaction from him. </p><p>You lie on your bed for what feels like hours, when finally you hear your door slide open.<br/>
‘I was wondering where you’d got to-oh, sorry I thought you were Kylo.’ An Imperial Officer is standing at the entrance to your room.</p><p>‘Emperor Ren requests your company for dinner tonight.’<br/>
Dinner? How <em>formal.</em><br/>
‘Oh, um ok.'<br/>
‘He wants you to wear this.’ The officer presents you with a soft, square package wrapped in tissue.<br/>
‘Right. Thanks.’<br/>
Your door slides shut again.</p><p>You unfold the delicate parcel, revealing a stunning floor length gown. The material is the same silky satin that most of your clothes were made of, but with one big difference. Instead of snowy white, it was deep blood red in colour. You couldn’t wait to try it on. </p><p>You hurry into your bathroom, stripping your clothes off as quick as possible.<br/>
You step into the gown and fasten the zip. Then you turn to look at yourself in the mirror. You can’t help but gasp at your reflection. </p><p>The material clings to every single curve of your body, enhancing your figure beautifully. The delicately thin straps show off your prominent collar bones and the low neckline gives the slightest glimpse of cleavage. It fits you like a glove, made to your exact measurements. You looked good. <em>Really</em> good.  </p><p>You pull your long hair off of your face and twist it into a knot on top of your head, showing off your long neck and sharp cheekbones. You pinch your cheeks lightly, trying to bring some colour to them and add rouge to your lips. </p><p>You glance at the clock. Shit. You were already running late. You grab a fresh pair of panties from your drawer. Hmmm. An interesting thought springs to mind. Maybe tonight you didn’t need panties...Grinning, you leave them lying on the floor. </p><p>As you walk down the corridor, you realise you are literally turning heads. The personnel you pass seem shocked, surprised and can’t stop staring at you. Many do double takes, looking back at you as you strut past. One officer even lets out a low whistle. You smile to yourself. There was no way Kylo would be able to resist you.</p><p>You reach the room you had been instructed to meet Kylo at. The double doors slide open to reveal him sitting at the head of a long table, staring right at you. He’s dressed in his usual simple black attire, his wavy hair sitting perfectly around his face. You can tell that he’s trying hard to give you his poker face, but his expression wavers ever so slightly when he sees you. </p><p>As you walk into the room, you notice the only other chair is directly opposite him at the other end of the table. You sit down. Kylo stares back at you. Should you say something? He looks...not angry exactly, more vaguely annoyed. You break his gaze and stare at your lap, waiting. Finally, he disturbs the silence.  </p><p>‘So, I bet you really enjoyed that little <em>stunt</em> you pulled earlier, didn’t you?’<br/>
Fuck. ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about, <em>Master</em>,’ you retort and are unable to stop your lips from curling into a smirk.<br/>
Kylo’s eyes narrow, looking more pissed off by the minute. ‘Tell me, do you think it’s wise to deny me? Or are you looking to be punished again?’<br/>
You gulp. ‘Kylo...it was just a joke...I just thought that-’<br/>
‘You’ve had your fun. It’s time for you to remember that you belong to me. I own your body, your <em>cunt,</em> every part of you. I can fuck you wherever and whenever I like. Your sole purpose here is my pleasure. Understand?’</p><p>You nod slowly. His words should scare you, but in fact, they were having the exact opposite effect. The stirring in between your legs was becoming harder and harder to ignore.<br/>
‘You are not to deny me like that again. Do I make myself clear?’<br/>
‘Yes Master.’</p><p>His expression softens. ‘Good girl. Now, come here.’<br/>
'I thought we were having dinner?'<br/>
A wicked smile crosses Kylo's face. 'It's not <em>food</em> I have an appetite for tonight.'<br/>
Your eyes widen as you realise what he's implying.<br/>
'Come here. I won't ask again.'</p><p>You get to your feet and slowly make your way to the other end of the table. Kylos gaze does not break from you; he's practically undressing you with his eyes which are full of want and need. </p><p>As you come to a stop in front of him, Kylo looks you up and down. His hand grabs your hip, pulling you towards him as he strokes the satin material of your dress lightly.<br/>
'Maybe we should dress you up more often. You look...delicious.'  The throbbing in your groin intensifies. </p><p>Kylo lifts you onto his lap, hitching your dress up around your thighs. His hands move up your legs to cradle your ass, his touch giving you goosebumps.</p><p>‘My, my...no panties. What a naughty little girl you’ve become.’ You give him a wicked smile and shift slightly over his groin, feeling how hard he is already. </p><p>Kylo extends a finger, running it across your l bottom lip, before inserting it into your mouth. You suck hard, swirling your tongue around and coating it with saliva.<br/>
'You want my cock, whore?' You nod and then bite down hard on Kylo's finger.</p><p>Suddenly  you are thrown back onto the table, landing with a bump. You lie there and try to move but it’s impossible. Kylo is pinning you down, holding you there with the force. You are completely helpless.</p><p>He stands at the end of the table, towering over you, looking even taller than usual from this angle.<br/>
‘No playing with me, pet. I let you have your fun earlier, but now you are at my mercy.’</p><p>Kylo slowly removes his gloves, pulling them from his hand finger by finger and then throwing them on the floor. He unbuttons his jacket and pulls it off in one quick movement. You whimper, desperate to run your hands over his warm skin and feel the blood pumping through the prominent veins.  </p><p>He bends forwards and hovers over you, lips inches from yours. You can feel his warm breath hitting your cheek and his long hair is hanging down, tickling your forehead. So close, but not quite touching.  A strange sensation is building in your lower abdomen and groin. Kylo grins at you. You know exactly what he’s doing. His influence over your body is impossible to stop. It keeps growing, stronger and stronger, hitting you with waves of pleasure that you are unable to resist.</p><p>‘Fuck Kylo! Please! Touch me!’<br/>
He doesn’t lay a finger on you, but continues to stare deep into your eyes, the vibrations in your groin growing to an intensity that was almost unbearable.<br/>
‘Please, I can’t take this anymore!’</p><p>Suddenly, the sensation disappears completely. Kylo grabs your ankles, pulling you down to the edge of the table. He grabs the front of your dress and rips it in half, exposing your breasts to the cold air and leaving you naked.</p><p>He flips you over, giving your ass a hard spank. He lies on top of you and you feel his manhood digging into your ass. You wiggle against it, causing a groan to escape from Kylo’s mouth. You needed him inside you. Your pussy ached for him. </p><p>‘My filthy little thing,’ he whispers into your ear. ‘I know exactly what you want.’<br/>
‘Fuck me Kylo!’<br/>
‘Ask nicely.’<br/>
‘Please, I need you!’</p><p>Kylo spits on his hand and rubs it between your legs, mixing his saliva with the juices of your already slick cunt.<br/>
‘Be careful what you wish for.’<br/>
He bends you over the table and rams his cock deep into you.</p><p>‘Fuck!’ you cry, feeling your body stretch to accommodate his girth. Kylo grabs hold of your hips and ploughs into you, hard. His rhythm is relentless, his hips smashing against your ass as he works your pussy up and down on his cock.</p><p>His hands snake up to your neck, wrapping around it and squeezing hard, using you as leverage as he continues to slam into you. Kylo pulls you upright from the table, grabbing your tits with an almost vicious urgency and pinching each nipple tightly. He then flips you over onto your back.</p><p>Kylo runs the head of his cock over your swollen pussy lips and clit, teasing you. His eyes bore into you, pupils dark and wide with desire. He rams into you once more, pushing your thighs back so that your legs are almost bent over your head. </p><p>You didn’t think it was possible, but this new angle allowed him to fuck you even deeper. He was hitting a spot you didn’t even know existed and you cry out from the sensation. You buck your hips, meeting every savage thrust, somehow still desperate for more.</p><p>‘That's right, take it whore. Take your Master’s cock.’ The sweat is dripping from Kylo’s body, mingling with your own as your bodies press together. He grabs your cheeks tightly with his large hand, forcing your mouth open and then spits into it.<br/>
‘Swallow, bitch,’ he instructs. You gulp, feeling his warm saliva trickle down your throat. </p><p>The pressure on your clit was building again, Kylo using the force to hum around it whilst he pumped into you. You weren't sure how much longer you’d last, your breathing now erratic and the heat inside you rising.<br/>
Kylo brings his lips to your ear and whispers your name as he hits your sweet spot. You explode in ecstasy. Your body convulses and you cum around him, the walls of your throbbing cunt tightening and milking his cock.</p><p>‘You. Are. Mine,’ Kylo manages between grunts, before he too is sent over the edge, groaning loudly as he empties his seed deep inside you. You ride out your climaxes and as Kylo slows down, you crumble onto the table together. </p><p>Kylo leaves a light kiss on your forehead and lifts away from you. You feel the hot liquid leaking onto your thighs. He stands, pulling his trousers on and running a hand through his sweat soaked hair. </p><p>You sit up and look at the ripped remnants of your beautiful dress, sighing. Like everything in Kylo’s world, it was disposable. You shiver, the air now feeling cold on your bare skin.<br/>
‘Here.’ Kylo passes you his shirt and you throw it on, covering yourself. </p><p>Kylo sits down in the chair. ‘Come here a moment.’ You oblige and perch delicately on his knee, but Kylo pulls you in closer until you are firmly seated in his lap. ‘I have something for you. A gift. Consider it part of my apology.’</p><p>From his trouser pocket, Kylo pulls a long gold chain. Hanging from it is a gleaming scarlett gemstone of some kind, the exact deep red as your dress.<br/>
‘I had it made. For you. It’s a Kyber crystal. I know it can't undo or change anything, but...I thought you might like it.’ He holds it out in front of you, as if awaiting your approval. </p><p>You are speechless. You had never been given anything so beautiful. Your stomach does a backflip.<br/>
‘Kylo, it’s…unbelievable. Thank you.’</p><p>He smiles and pulls it around your neck, leaving a light kiss on your skin as he fastens it. The crystal hangs down just above your cleavage. You run your fingers over it lightly, the butterflies in your belly now doing over time.<br/>
‘I love it.’<br/>
‘I’m glad.’ He pauses and then ‘Stay with me tonight.’<br/>
‘In your quarters?’<br/>
‘Yes.’<br/>
‘Ok. But on one condition. No disappearing like last time.’<br/>
‘You have my word.’</p><p>You snuggle in closer to him, touching your necklace again lightly. Had he ever given one to his other companions, you wondered. Maybe Eressa was right. Maybe you were special. The feelings you had for him continued to grow, even despite his recent actions. Maybe this was proof that deep down; he felt the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Home Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A shocking discovery leaves you questioning everything.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You awake the next morning in Kylo's bed and as promised; he is still lying next to you asleep.</p><p>You gently stroke his cheek, the tips of your fingers lightly tracing each freckle.  He looks so much younger like this, his face calm and relaxed instead of furrowed into the deep frown he usually wore. He's breathing softly, his chest slowly rising and falling in a steady rhythm. You could watch him all day.</p><p>He stirs slightly, mumbling under his breath. Dreaming. What did Kylo Ren dream about? you wonder. You'd love to get inside his head. Even now, after everything, he remained such a mystery.</p><p>You roll onto your back, hand moving to your chest to touch your necklace. You had never received a gift before. Not a proper gift, anyway. Your parents had always been too poor for presents. Even on your birthday every year, the most you could hope for was some homemade oatcakes or maybe a new smock. </p><p>Kylo lets out a low groan and rolls onto his side, his arms snaking beneath the sheets to wrap around your waist. His eyes slowly open, blinking and sleepy, as they adjust to the light.<br/>
‘Hi,’ he whispers softly to you.<br/>
‘Morning,’ you smile back. Kylo nuzzles your neck, leaving soft kisses and one hand moves across your chest, giving your breast a squeeze.<br/>
‘So...am I forgiven?’<br/>
You roll your eyes. ‘I suppose so.’<br/>
‘Mmm, I knew you couldn’t stay mad at me for long.’<br/>
‘Don’t push it,’ you say, teasing him.<br/>
Kylo suddenly rolls on top of you, straddling your hips and grabs your hands, pinning them to the bed above your head.<br/>
‘Or what?’ he asks with a mischievous grin.</p><p>Before you can give a witty reply, you are interrupted by a knock at the door. Kylo immediately relaxes back onto the bed next to you, propping himself up with a pillow.<br/>
‘Enter.’<br/>
‘Emperor Ren, the Trade Federation members are waiting for you.’<br/>
‘Oh...shit. I completely forgot they were arriving today. Why didn’t someone come and get me sooner?’ Kylo asks, rising from the bed and hurriedly throwing clothes on.<br/>
‘Um, I think maybe you were...um...a little busy.’ The officer looks embarrassed, his eyes darting around the messy room and widening at the sight of you wrapped up in the bedsheets.</p><p>Kylo looks at you. ‘I need to go. I’ll see you later.’ He bends to quickly kiss your forehead.<br/>
‘Sure. Have fun!’<br/>
Kylo rolls his eyes at you, then disappears after the Imperial Officer.</p><p>You let out a long sigh. Alone again. One downside of sleeping with the Emperor was that he was always so <em>busy.</em> </p><p>Your stomach lets out a low gurgle. You were hungry. No, <em>ravenous.</em> Your night with Kylo has certainly helped you work up an appetite. Maybe a little detour to the kitchens was in order. </p><p>  You shower and dress quickly, your stomach now churning with hunger. Before departing, you write a note for Kylo, placing it on his pillow. </p><p>
  <em>Hope the meeting goes well. See you tonight...Master.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You leave Kylo’s quarters, making your way through the now familiar corridors of the ship. You have almost reached the kitchens, when something makes you freeze. What was that noise? It almost sounded like...Maybe you had imagined it.<br/>
No wait, there it was again. As clear as crystal. A low, dull moan. Coming from behind a door to your right. Whatever was making it sounded...in pain. Hurt.</p><p><em>Shit. Just walk away. Pretend you haven't heard it.</em> Your instincts told you whatever this was could not be good. Another moan, louder this time. You come to a standstill in the corridor, deliberating what to do. Your curiosity has bitten you on the ass before. Surely you had learnt from that mistake. Just carry on walking. </p><p>And again. It definitely sounded...human. <em>Fuck fuck fuck.</em> You glance up and down the corridor, but there’s no one around. Deciding you only have one choice, you push the door open and step through into darkness.</p><p>As you blink and your eyes adjust to the blackness, you realise you are back in the interrogation room you were first brought to. There's a dark shape in the centre of the room, where Kylo’s interrogation chair had been. It seems to be the source of the moaning.</p><p>Fuck. You shouldn't be here. But it was too late to turn back now. Whatever-<em>whoever</em> this thing was, they might need your help. </p><p>Slowly, you take a few tentative steps forwards. The dark object begins to take shape. It’s definitely a body, human in size and shape, hanging upside down from the ceiling. </p><p>Fear is spreading through you like ice, but you push on, forcing your feet to keep walking. You're almost there now, almost right in front- </p><p><em>Holy. Fuck.</em><br/>
The body is bruised and battered almost beyond recognition, face completely covered in blood. There is however, one giveaway sign that makes you completely sure of who it is. </p><p>The thick auburn hair hanging down from the strangers head could only belong to one person.<br/>
It was Hux.</p><p>You gasp, hands instinctively covering your mouth. Hux groans again. You had to do something. As much as you disliked the man, you couldn't just leave him here like this. </p><p>You clear your throat. 'General Hux, can you hear me?' More moaning. 'Listen, I-I'm going to help you.'<br/>
One swollen purple eye opens and blinks at you.<br/>
'Oh it's you.' His voice sounds slurred and he spits blood onto the floor as he talks. 'I don't need help. Especially not from Ren's <em>whore.'</em></p><p>You try to ignore his taunts. 'Look if we can just find a way to get you down then-'<br/>
Hux gives a manic laugh. 'Why are you even trying to help me? Don't you think you've done enough? It’s your fault Ren did this to me in the first place.'<br/>
You freeze. 'Kylo did this to you?'<br/>
'Of course he did you silly cunt. I somewhat upset him the other day in your quarters. Or didn’t you notice? He doesn't like to share his toys.'</p><p>You felt sick, your stomach in knots as you think back to that day and the way Kylo had thrown Hux against the wall like a ragdoll. You remember his intense rage and the fury in his eyes as you begged him to stop.</p><p>And Kylo had stopped. He said he wouldn't hurt Hux. He’d <em>promised.</em> How stupid and foolish you had been to believe him. This is what Kylo Ren did. It was all he knew.  He had manipulated you into thinking he was something more. And you had eaten up every lie he'd thrown at you. </p><p>Hux is still laughing. 'Did you think you'd <em>change</em> him? Did you think you'd be the one to <em>save</em> him? Pathetic little girl. You really are as stupid as you look.'</p><p>Hux's words should hurt, but you barely hear him. You step away in horror, backing out of the room. You felt dizzy and desperately needed some air. You manage to find your way out of the dark and onto the corridor, head spinning. You were in shock, confused, trying to process what had just happened. You needed to find Kylo. To speak to him. Now. </p><p>You fly down the corridor to the Command Deck, your hurt and confusion quickly turning to fury, eyes stinging as you try to fight back the tears threatening to spill over. </p><p>How could he do this to you? Betray you like this? You should have known better, should have trusted your instincts from the start. Agreeing to Kylo’s arrangement had been a  huge mistake.</p><p>But you had been blinded. Wrapped up in the ridiculous idea that he actually <em>cared</em> about you. You had lost sight of everything. Who he really was. What he was capable of. Hux was right. You were pathetic. </p><p>You burst into the control room, the personnel startled by your unannounced appearance.<br/>
'Where the fuck is he? Where's Kylo?' you demand. A young, petite, Imperial Officer approaches you warily.<br/>
'He's-he's not here,' she stammers.<br/>
'Well you better tell me where he is, because I need to see him. NOW.'<br/>
'I'm-I'm afraid that won't be possible, he-’</p><p>You grab the officer, pushing her up against the wall, your hand moving to her throat.<br/>
'Listen, you better tell me exactly where Kylo is, or I swear to god-<br/>
'Fine! Fine! He's with the Trade Federation. Meeting room 7.’ You release your grip from her neck. You felt bad, ashamed at your actions. But you needed to find Kylo. As soon as possible.</p><p>You hurry straight to the room, not caring about the stunned reactions of the personnel you pass. <em> Let them stare.</em> </p><p>You reach meeting room 7 and burst through the doors. Kylo is sitting at the far end of a full table. The heads of a dozen Trade Federation members turn to look at you in shock. Kylo gawks at you, completely dumbstruck.<br/>
'We need to talk. Now.'<br/>
'Now isn't really a good time. I’ll talk to you later.'<br/>
'I couldn't give a <em>fuck.'</em> Kylo blinks at you in apparent disbelief, then addresses the figures sat around the table.</p><p>‘Excuse me for a moment, gentlemen.’<br/>
Kylo’s expression has changed from astonishment to pure anger. He strides across the room towards you and then grabs your arm, dragging you out and into the corridor.</p><p>You resist against him, but he's too strong and his hand grips you tightly.<br/>
'Care to explain yourself? You better have a damn good excuse for causing such a scene like that.'<br/>
'<em>Me</em> explain <em>myself?</em> Are you fucking kidding? You've done nothing but lie to me since the minute I came here!'<br/>
Your shouting has drawn the attention of two passing stormtroopers, who now appear to be watching your argument with great interest. </p><p>‘In here. Now.’ Kylo grabs you again, pulling you into a small storage room. Apparently he didn't want an audience.<br/>
'What the hell are you talking about?' he asks, brow furrowed in confusion.<br/>
'Hux. I found him. I know what you did to him. You promised me you wouldn't hurt him and now he's hanging from the ceiling of your interrogation room, beaten to a bloody pulp!'<br/>
'I told you; he had to pay.'<br/>
'But you lied to me Kylo! I thought-'</p><p>'Thought what exactly?' Kylo snaps. 'That I had changed? That your arrival here would help me see the light?' His words cut through you like knives.<br/>
'Look, I've never lied to you. I've never been anything but honest with you. I told you who I am, <em>what</em> I am. I made it clear what you were signing up for. I <em>warned</em> you not to try and turn me into something I'm not.' </p><p> 'I thought...you cared about me,' you whisper. 'Clearly I was mistaken.'<br/>
Kylo sighs, looking exasperated and runs a hand through his hair. 'I <em>do.</em> More than you know. But things aren't that simple. I'm Emperor. I can't be seen as weak. If someone steps out of line, they have to be punished. Hux hurt you. He...touched you. I couldn't just stand back and let him get away with it.' </p><p>You could feel your face growing red, the anger building inside you like white hot flames.<br/>
'And fuck the people you hurt along the way I suppose?'<br/>
'We all have to make sacrifices. I've sacrificed a lot to be where I am.'<br/>
You are momentarily stunned. 'That's all I am to you isn't it? A possession. A piece of meat. You don't care about my feelings at all, do you?'</p><p>Kylo's mouth opens and closes, but no words come out, as if he's struggling with what to say.<br/>
'God I'm such an <em>idiot!</em> Why did I ever trust you? How could I ever think that I actually meant something to you?' </p><p>You can feel yourself welling up, but fight back the urge to cry. You wouldn't let Kylo see you like that.<br/>
'Now I can see why all the others left. All you do is push people away. Well guess what. You've succeeded. I can't do this anymore.' </p><p>Kylo looks hurt, visibly wounded by your words. You didn't care. At this moment, all you wanted to do was punish him. ' I think you should take this back.'</p><p>You pull at the chain around your neck and rip it from your chest, breaking it in the process. You hold it out, waiting for Kylo to take it. His arms remain by his side as he stares at the broken necklace hanging from your fist.<br/>
'It was a gift. Keep it.'<br/>
You shove it into your pocket.</p><p>'I'll be leaving in the morning. Please don't try to convince me to stay.'<br/>
'You can't just walk away from me. I-I won't allow it.'<br/>
'I'm not your prisoner anymore, Kylo. You can't keep me here. It's time I started looking out for myself. I'm sorry.'</p><p>You turn away from him, leaving him standing in the room alone, the sadness painted all over his beautiful face. The tears begin to fall thick and fast as you make your way back to your room.</p><p> Walking away from him at that moment was the hardest thing you had ever had to do. But Kylo had left you no choice. You were fed up of feeling used; of serving one purpose and one purpose only. Kylo would never feel the way you felt about him, that was obvious to you now. He only cared about himself.</p><p>Despite your best efforts, you had fallen for him. Hard and fast. You were in love with Kylo Ren. And you hated yourself for it. You knew it could only end one way. Badly. </p><p>You needed to get out. Before it was too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo finally tells you the truth and leaves you with a decision to make.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stare at your reflection in the mirror of your bathroom. Your eyes are red and puffy, your face washed out and tear stained. You looked and felt like shit. <em>That’s what crying all night will do to you.</em> Sighing, you splash your face with cold water in an attempt to bring some sort of life to your appearance, with little success.</p><p>Heading back to your bedroom, you begin to gather up what little possessions you have. A few items of clothing, a small collection of stationary. You stare at the pitiful pile of belongings on your bed. Everything you owned in the world could be gathered up in seconds. How pathetic. You remove Kylo’s bracelet from your wrist and place it on your bedside table. No need for that anymore.</p><p> You would be back on Jakku soon. Where you belonged. You wish you had never been brought here. It would have been easier for everyone if you were face down in the sand.  </p><p>A sharp knock at your door. Fuck…you really didn't want company right now. No prizes for guessing who it was either.<br/>
‘Kylo, please, just leave me alone.’<br/>
‘I need to speak to you. Please. I-I want to explain-’<br/>
‘Explain what exactly?'<br/>
‘Look, can I just come in? This would be far easier if we weren't talking through a door.'<br/>
‘Fine,’ you sigh in defeat. </p><p>Kylo enters your room and for a moment, you are shocked by his appearance. He looks <em>awful.</em> His usually pristine and perfectly placed hair is a mess, sticking up all over the place. Dark circles encapsulate his eyes and he looks pale and tired. Almost as if he too has been up all night.</p><p>He stands sheepishly for a moment, barely able to make eye contact with you. You stand across from him, arms folded in a defensive manner. Neither of you say a word. Then eventually, he crosses the room and sits at the foot of your bed. </p><p>‘Please, sit with me a minute?’ he asks, finally looking at you and gesturing to your bed. You nod and perch on the edge next to him.<br/>
‘Kylo listen, I don’t want to hear any more excuses.’<br/>
‘I’m not here to make excuses. I did a lot of thinking last night. About you. About everything. It’s time you knew the truth.’<br/>
‘Don’t you think it’s a bit late for that?’<br/>
‘Please, just let me say what I need to say. And then if you still want to go, I won’t stop you.’</p><p>You felt torn; part of you wanted to shut him out, to close the door and never see him again. That would surely be the easier option. And yet, you were curious to hear what he had to say. Slowly, you nod, giving Kylo permission to continue. </p><p>‘When you were first brought to me, I didn’t expect this to happen. Any of it. I didn’t go <em>looking</em> for it. You were brought aboard my ship as a prisoner, as many others before you have been. I thought nothing of it. I saw you on the command deck when you were first brought before me and for a moment, yes; you caught my attention. But it didn't mean anything; many women have done the same.'</p><p>'But then I got close to you, spoke to you...in the interrogation room. There was something about you. You were mesmerising. I wanted you. I wanted your body. I wanted to claim you as my own.’</p><p>‘And then I looked inside your head. I saw everything; your childhood, your upbringing, family, friends, hopes, dreams, fears. I saw it all. Everything you were and all that you are. And I was captivated. So beautiful. So complex. So lonely and sad. Damaged and let down by those you loved most. Just like me. I wanted you even more.' A flicker of a smile briefly fleets across Kylo’s face. </p><p>‘And so, like all things I desire, I took you. I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist me for long. I didn’t care if you did, anyway. It wasn’t up to you. You were my prisoner, mine for the taking. Mine to have as I please. Another whore to satisfy my needs.'</p><p>‘But you weren’t afraid. You let me. You actually <em>agreed</em> to my arrangement. Not just to protect the people of your village. I could <em>feel</em> how much you wanted it. You thirsted for me, as much as I desired you.’</p><p>Kylo was right. You had wanted him. And still did. He had a hold over you right from the start. It had never crossed your mind that your feelings might be reciprocated. </p><p>‘ And you were...insatiable,’ Kylo continues. ‘My body craved yours, drawn to you like a moth to a flame. I couldn't get you out of my head. I couldn't stop thinking about you; holding you, fucking you, hearing you cry out my name.'</p><p>'Eventually, it became more than just physical want and attraction. I opened up to you. I told you about my parents. I felt relaxed, at ease in your company. I found myself missing you, wanting to be around you all the time. I was feeling things I hadn’t felt for a long time. ’</p><p>Kylo pauses for a moment and swallows, as if struggling with what he wanted to say. ‘And then that day with Hux...I could feel the emotions that you felt in that moment. The fear inside you, the way your skin crawled as his filthy fingers touched you. I wanted to rip his throat out. I wanted him to suffer, to feel pain. I won't apologise for what I did to him. He deserved everything he got. I should've been there to protect you and I wasn't. I’m sorry.’</p><p>Kylo breaks eye contact with you and stares at his lap, as if ashamed at his actions. You tentatively place a hand on his knee, willing him to continue. He covers your hand with his own, stroking it lightly. </p><p>‘I understand why you want to leave. You’re right, I have lied to you. But I was only trying to protect you. I only did what I thought was best. You expected a monster when you came here and I am, in a sense. I have to be. It's who I am. I’m never going to be the perfect man you want. I just didn’t want things to end this way.'</p><p>‘If you still want to leave, then fine. I won’t do anything to stop you. There’s an escape pod waiting for you. It’ll take you back to Jakku and you never have to see me again. I’ll leave you alone. You’ll be a free woman.’</p><p>‘But if you decide to stay, I promise things will be different. I don’t want to lose you. I want you here, by my side. As my partner. As my...Empress.’</p><p>Your eyes widen in surprise at Kylo’s proposition. Have you heard him correctly? You, his Empress?</p><p>'Please. Join me. You'll want for nothing. I'll give you everything you could ever need. And you’ll be the most powerful woman in the galaxy. There will be no more lies or secrets between us, I promise. Just...don't go.' </p><p>You stare back at Kylo, trying to comprehend and wrap your head around everything he has just told you. You felt almost like you were in a dream; how could this possibly be real? He wanted you. <em>Really</em> wanted you. To stay. With him. Forever. </p><p>You couldn’t believe he really felt this way. About you. A lowly nobody from Jakku. He cared about you and had done from the start. You weren’t just another stupid whore. Hux had been wrong. </p><p>‘Say something. Please,’ Kylo whispers.<br/>
You withdraw your hand from him and stand from the bed. ‘I think you should go. I-I need time. Time to think about this, Kylo. This is a huge decision you’re asking me to make.’<br/>
He nods. ‘Of course, I'll leave you. Like I said, the escape pod is ready and waiting if you do decide to go. I’ll be in my quarters. I hope to see you later.’ He gives you one final sad smile and then leaves.</p><p>You let out a long sigh and run a hand through your hair. Your head was spinning.<br/>
Wasn't this what you had wanted? Kylo to declare his undying love for you and beg you to stay? You should be happy; elated even. And yet all you felt was...unease. After everything, how could you trust him? How could you be sure Kylo would be true to his word?</p><p>And as for becoming his Empress...Kylo’s Empire had always been an organisation of evil to you. You had seen first hand what it could do; the power it possessed. Tuanul had been completely blown apart. Dozens of families destroyed forever. All because of him. Could you really turn your back on your home, your upbringing, your <em>religion?</em> </p><p>Your only other option was to leave and never see Kylo again. Were you strong enough to walk away from him? Deep down you still wanted him, with a burning desire that could not be ignored. You didn’t think that longing would ever go away. He had become everything to you in such a short space of time. Could you cut all ties and start again? You weren’t sure you had the strength to move on. </p><p>One thing was for certain, whatever you decided would change everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. What You Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time is running out. Will you stay? Or go?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo POV</p>
<p>'I'm not your prisoner anymore, Kylo. You can't keep me here. It's time I started looking out for myself. I'm sorry.'</p>
<p>She turns and leaves, her words cutting through you like icy knives, tears now falling from those sad, beautiful eyes. You hated seeing her upset, knowing that you were the cause of her despair.  You slam the wall with your fist in frustration, anger seeping through you. Anger at yourself. Everything you touched ended up broken. Maybe this was the price you paid. Maybe you didn’t get to be happy. </p>
<p>You didn’t want her to leave. You couldn’t let her. You couldn’t be alone again. If only she knew how deeply she’d touched you. </p>
<p>But could you blame her for wanting to go, really? How could anyone want <em>you?</em> You were cold, emotionless, <em>evil.</em> The exact antithesis of her warmth, her light, her joy. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Everyone you cared about left eventually, in one way or another. You were surprised she’d stuck around for so long.</p>
<p>This was never even supposed to happen. What had started as a bit of fun had led to...more. Like the other women who had ended up in your bed, you had seen her as temporary. Someone to fill the void until you inevitably lost interest.</p>
<p>But she had become so much more. Despite what you had told her, you <em>had</em> been changed. You hated to admit it; it made you feel weak. But she had awakened something in you. You were <em>feeling</em> again. For the first time in years, you felt <em>alive.</em> You had a purpose. Someone to care for. Someone to...love. </p>
<p>This was one person you couldn't afford to lose. She had to know the truth. </p>
<p>Y/N POV</p>
<p>As you walk through the long and winding corridors, you are still struggling to reach a decision. Kylo had acted as if it was so simple, yet you felt as though you were being torn in two, your head and your heart telling you very different things. Either way, you would be sacrificing so much. Your life forever changed. </p>
<p>The ship is its usual bustling hub of activity. You stand in the command deck for a moment, watching everyone working away, not a care in the world. All these people and Kylo had control of them. They were there at his beck and call, ready to do anything he asked of them. Soon they could be working for you, too. Soon, <em>you</em> could have that power. <em>How ridiculous,</em> you think to yourself. </p>
<p>You try to imagine it, sitting next to Kylo on a throne of your own. Barking orders at Imperial Officers, who now salute to you instead of gawking in curiosity. The image you've conjured up seems so absurd, you can't help but let out a snigger. </p>
<p>The alternative was to jump straight in the escape pod and be gone for good. But then, what awaited you on Jakku? Your village had been reduced to rubble. Most people you knew were dead. You had no money, very little belongings. What sort of life would you be left with? </p>
<p>You think of your parents and immediately feel ashamed. They would never have wanted this for you. They would rather you be dead than the companion of Kylo Ren. It went against everything they had believed in. The Sith were evil. That had been drilled into you from an early age. </p>
<p>And yet, there was so much more to Kylo than a monster in a mask. He had hurt you, yes. He had lied to you. He had put your life in danger repeatedly over the last few weeks. </p>
<p>But... he had made you feel wanted, desired, loved even. Something that no one else had ever done. When he looked at you, he saw someone who was worth his time and attention. </p>
<p>How could you give it all up and go back to the lonely life you had once lived? You remember how things had been before. No one to talk to. Only your own thoughts as company.  Craving the touch of another person, the feeling of warmth from their body on yours. You didn’t want to be alone again. </p>
<p>You head back to your quarters. When you enter, you realise there’s a package on your bed and what appears to be a handwritten note. You open the parcel first. Apricot cakes. Eressa. You unfold the letter and read. </p>
<p>
  <em>I thought you could use a little pick me up. I know you've not had the easiest time here and I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I want you to know that Kylo came to visit me last night. He does this occasionally; with no parents of his own, sometimes he seeks advice or comfort from someone of an older generation.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was distraught. He told me about your fight and that you were considering leaving. I've never seen him so upset, or ashamed. He hates himself for how he's hurt you and wishes he could put it right. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I understand that you need to make your own choice and I'm not trying to persuade you to stay. Just know that Kylo loves you, deeply.  I could see it in his eyes; the way they light up when he speaks about you. He's not cared for anyone like this for a long, long time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Watching you leave would break him. You may think you are unimportant, but you have given him hope. You have been there for him when no one else has. He had been so lost; for so long. Until now. Until he found you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Whatever you decide, I wish you the best. You have been a ray of light in the dark. Always remember how special you are.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eressa</em>
</p>
<p>You clutch the letter, fingers trembling and realise your cheeks are wet with tears. </p>
<p>You realise you can't hold off forever. It was time. Now or never. Were you brave enough to take the plunge?</p>
<p>You pocket the letter and give your bedroom one last look. It was time to leave, before you were tempted to change your mind.</p>
<p>Your heart is pounding beneath your ribcage as you stride down the corridors, adrenaline coursing through your veins and pushing you onwards. You felt nervous, like you were standing at the edge of a cliff, about to jump. </p>
<p>But your decision was made. You knew what you had to do. What you wanted. What you <em>needed.</em> No going back now. </p>
<p>You come to a stop outside the door and pause for a moment, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm yourself. This was it. The start of your new life. </p>
<p>You press the button on the control panel and the door slides open. Without hesitating, you step through, ready to greet your destiny.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You toss and turn in your bed. It was the middle of the night, but you were wide awake. You often had trouble sleeping these days. </p>
<p>You stare at the ceiling, willing yourself to go back to sleep. It’s no use. Your stomach was in knots, the familiar feelings of anxiety washing over you. Sighing, you rise from the bed, grabbing your robe from the chair and wrapping around yourself as you head out of the bedroom. </p>
<p>You cross the room to the vast window and stare out of it, looking into the deep blackness of space, littered with hundreds of twinkling stars. The galaxy was bigger than you could ever comprehend. It made you feel so small and insignificant, like a tiny ant amongst an enormous forest.</p>
<p>A large hand slides around your waist, making you jump. You feel a pair of lips lightly touch the top of your head.</p>
<p>'Trouble sleeping?' a deep voice from behind you asks. <br/>You turn slowly to stare up at Kylo. He’s half asleep, rubbing his eyes, his hair sticking up at odd angles. And still so perfect.  Standing on your tiptoes, you reach up and wrap your arms around his neck.<br/>'Just nerves I guess.'<br/>He smiles down at you and then bends to plant a kiss on your lips. 'You have nothing to be nervous about. The ceremony will be over before you know it. And then it'll be official, <em>Empress.'</em>  You can't miss the excitement in his voice. </p>
<p>'And then what? I'm not sure I'm cut out for this, Kylo. I have no idea what I'm doing! And I'm expected to rule...an Empire...with you…' you felt sick at the thought. </p>
<p>'Don't doubt yourself. You'll do fine, I know you have it in you. Besides, you have the very best of mentors to learn from.' He winks at you with a cheeky grin. 'Now then...why don't you stop worrying and come back to bed.'</p>
<p>Kylo begins kissing your neck, running his lips across your jaw and sucking delicately at your ear. His hands lightly squeeze your behind. You smile. How persuasive he could be. </p>
<p>You jump up and wrap your legs around his waist, feeling his desire pressed against you. Your lips find his and you run your hands through his hair, pulling him ever closer to you. His strong arms support your ass, holding you there as he carries you back to your bed. </p>
<p>He lies you down gently beneath the sheets and you snuggle into him, lying your head on his chest. His arm wraps around your shoulders, pulling you in. One hand moves to your head to stroke your hair, comforting you. You can almost feel your worries melting away.  </p>
<p>Kylo was right. Everything would be fine. You were right where you belonged. With him. You were home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>